


We Reign

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: The trio thought life was as good as it was going to get until they stumble upon an opportunity that they just couldn't pass up.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Diamond Eyes

Living in a castle sounded like a dream for any little girl dreaming to be a princess. But for these three princesses living in this castle was a means to survival and nothing more. They weren't like the others who lived in this castle. They didn't feed on human's or practice their powers on each other or poor law breakers. They never harmed humans just for fun or drink their blood simply for joy. In Fact they didn't drink human blood to survive they never had. These girls were different then the others in this castle, but they were the strongest in the castle so they were highly respected.

These girls were hybrids, each of them different then the other. One was a hybrid of a vampire and a wolf, her name was Reign and she was beautiful. Pink tinted hair, purple eyes, pale skin and sharp features making her look more dangerous then she felt. Her mate, Storm, was a hybrid of a wolf, whatever she was when she was when she was born (which wasn't human. Her heart had never beat) and a vampire. the last one that traveled with them, Kitten, was a hybrid but of what no one knew. For all anyone knew she had been born of a human but had never been human since the day she took her first breath. Just like Storm her heart had never beat. However Kitten was the strongest out of the three of them so she often took on the role as the protector even though both Reign and Storm were as immortal and immune to death as she was.

The three had found each other outside of the castle and had been on the run from cruel humans who wanted to burn them at the stake. Someone who worked for the castle had found them in the forest and offered them a safe ground where they could practice their many powers and not have to worry about enemies of any kind though the only kind of danger they had experienced was the humans. Knowing there were more humans looking for them they had agreed to live in the castle. However they refused to serve the "king" of the castle of which he was surprisingly accepting of their denial. Everyone suspected it had something to do with how powerful the three were and the kings hope that they would take his side were a war to break out. The three even wore different capes then the rest of the battalion that the king had. They wore red, while the rest wore black.

But Alas, they were growing tired of living in the castle after hundreds of years. They didn't know of a place safe enough for them to be themselves without the humans looking on in horror and wanting to conduct cruel experiments. So ever vampire that came in no matter the reason Reign asked where they lived and then asked if what the place was like before letting Aro destroy those who broke the law. They had yet to find a red eye to be useful. Mostly they were nomads who didn't really have a home and who traveled through many places none safe for them. It did nothing but annoy the three girls until one day someone came in after nearly breaking the law, his eyes had been yellow, Kitten had seen him walking through the hall with a human and a vampire she had run into before named Alice. Quickly the three girl's followed to the main room knowing their window to ask questions was always short.

Throwing the door open the three quickly became the center of attention. The fight that was happening coming to a sudden halt as the doors open revealing the three girls standing judgmental in the doorway. A yellow eyed vampire was pinned to the ground by felix a large vampire who was known as the enforcer. Alice was held around the throat by demetri a smaller enforcer in the guard, the sight made Kitten's blood boil. Then there was a human standing a mist it all in the middle of the floor looking terrified at Aro and then to Jane. Her eyes jumping back and forth in stress and concern. Aro had his hands clasped in front of him looking fascinated and the other two royalty looked tired of his shenanigans. Reign's immediate worry was the human as she was always protective of humans. She stepped forward looking around the room.

"What is going on in here?!" Her voice was shrill and all eyes fell on her, Aro's face morphing into concern from his delight a moment ago.

"Release Alice right this moment!" Kitten snarled not appreciating seeing her vampire friend in a choke hold for whatever reason. Aro let out a sigh and looked to demetri gesturing for him to let go of the woman. Demetri snarled but released his grip on the small pixie like female. Alice immediately moved next to the human glaring at Jane.

"Edward, make them release Edward." The human cried looking toward the floor where the other vampire, now identified as Edward. Kitten looked towards the floor before looking back at Reign and Storm. Storm shrugged but Reign gave a quick nod in agreement. Kitten looked back to Aro, her bright pink eyes threatening trouble if her demands were not met.

"Release the Male. I will not ask again." Kitten declared looking at the back of Felix's head watching. When her demands weren't meant right away she took a step away from her sisters and turned her eyes towards Felix. Suddenly the large man was falling to the ground beside Edward, screaming, back arching off the ground. "I gave orders!" She snapped.

Slowly Edward climbed off the floor and was quickly by the human's side. His arms pulling the human gently behind him and out of view of Jane and the others. Aro let out a soft huff, knowing better than to ignore Kitten. Kitten was the strongest in the world, especially in the castle. Everyone learned not to toy with her, or you did so at your own fate. After a moment Storm reached a hand out and set it on Kitten's shoulder pulling her attention away from where she was causing Felix pain. Slowly, very slowly Kitten's eyes moved away from her victim and his screaming stopped. It wasn't that she needed to be looking at her victim but she liked it too. She turned her attention toward Edward, the human and Alice.

"Now, again I ask. What is going on here?" Reign spoke up looking to Aro. "She is not a meal and she broke no laws so why am I reading that you are going to kill her?"

"She offered herself as a sacrifice to save young Edward." Aro supplied. "My dear what would you have me do?" He asked his red eyes finding Reign's purple ones.

"Kill neither. No laws were broken, his love for her is not a broken law." Reign spoke her voice unkind. "Plus we have questions!" Aro heaved out a heavy sigh before gesturing to the trio for her to ask whatever she wanted. "Edward, Alice, where do you live?"

"A place called Forks, Washington. We live there with our family. Its covered by near constant clouds and rain." Alice answered a small smile on her face as she spoke to Reign. The answer prompted the three hybrids to look at each other. That sounded like a perfect place for the three of them to take up shelter and they could finally be free of this castle. Aro could tell by the look on their faces that they finally got an answer to the question they always asked. It meant trouble for him and he knew that, he couldn't stop them from leaving the castle though. If they so desired, which they did.

"Family? Dreary weather? Sounds perfect." Storm chuckled slightly. "And people don't suspect anything?"

"No," Edward spoke quickly. Of course not wanting the volturi to think humans were suspicious of them. Though it was close to the truth, only one other human suspected anything and that was the human's father that stood there. "Bella is the only one that knows anything." He clarified. Kitten tilted her head able to tell he was lying but not willing to being it up in feont of Aro.

"And we intend on making her one of us," Alice hummed easily. "I can show you proof, if you'll let me." Alice held her hand out to Aro. Kitten shook her head able to see the vision with out touching Alice like Aro needed too.

"I can see it." Kitten explained. "And project it." She turned towards Aro their eyes meeting for a moment. "She tells the truth but if you would feel better the three of us will travel to Forks and stay until shes turned at least. If not make our home their to keep an eye on their….family." she offered though really it was a disguised request to leave the castle. Which the girls were going to leave either way it would just be nice to have permission so that it wasn't adversarial.

Aro looked away from Alice clasping his hands together again. He looked at the three girls remaining in the door way knowing he didn't have much of a choice if they truly desired to leave. He looked back a Caius who looked displeased and Marcus who looked indifferent about the situation knowing their meal was coming soon. Edward waited with baited breath to see Aro's decision.

"If you wish to go to Forks, you may." Aro spoke softly to the three girls."You are in luck Edward, my princesses seem to find your life worth saving. The six of you may leave, lunch is on it's way and I would rather not have humans witness this mess." He gestured vaguely around Bella and Edward. "Go now," he instructed and the trio with the human made haste out the door, Kitten, Reign and Storm lingered for a moment before following them out the doors.

They easily caught up with Edward, Alice and Bella. The six of them traveled through the rest of the castle and Volterra together. Though they split ways for the trip back to the states Kitten's distaste of humans leaving them to find another way rather than an airplane. Meeting back up in Washington the six traveled back to Forks together as one group. Though they had to make several stops because Bella continued to get motion sick on Edward's back as he ran carrying her.

"There's a small cottage not far from our house." Alice looked toward Reign who seemed the friendliest of the three girls. "The three of you should fit nicely there." She offered the group a smile but only one returned the gesture.

"That sounds lovely," Reign smiled brightly her hand laced with Storm's. One hand reaching out to touch Kitten's shoulder. Kitten simply let out a soft sigh the relief of living in a home instead of a castle plagued by humans walking to their death took weight off her shoulders.

They allowed Alice to lead them towards the house as Bella and Edward headed for home. The house turned out to be beautiful, just enough room for the three of them. Enough bedrooms for them as a group were they each to want a bedroom. Though the wives would share a bedroom where they would sleep, all three of them required some ounce of sleep even if it just be two hours(as was in Kitten's case) or a whole nights sleep (as was in Reign's case). It would be perfect for them it even had a full kitchen where they could make meals seeing as none of them fed of the blood of humans nor animals.

It had made living in the castle even more miserable. They could practice their powers out here in the forest, Storm and her electricity, Reign and her water talents and Kitten and her many many talents such as fire bending and the ability to go invisible to those around her. They could all read thoughts in some way or another their talents allowing them to bend the human body to their will not that they did that much. Reign's love of humans keeping Kitten from any experimenting on the humans they came across. However her extent of powers she could practice on vampires seemed limitless.

Settling into the house they decided that tomorrow they would travel to the Cullen's and introduce themselves. Make it known that they aren't really here to watch on the human they simply needed a reason to escape the castle. Though if Edward's thoughts were any indication he wanted no business in changing the human he loved so much. There was no way out though and not because of the Volturi but because humans are fragile and it would only be a matter of time before something forced him to change her or lose her. Kitten had known that pain with Reign, she had been part human when they met. Now that part of her was replaced with the immortality of vampirism thanks to Storm. Out of the three of them Reign was the weakest even though she could phase into a wolf. An all white wolf that stood at chest height of the 6 ft vampires in the castle. Storm was next, but only in her wolf form. Her wolf was jet black with two white spots one on her head and the other on her hind end. She stood at the same height as her lover in wolf form. Kitten didn't morph into any kind of animal but she climbed trees and sat on buildings like she was one.

In the morning they gathered themselves. Taking their robes and hanging them up. Finally able to just walk around in normal clothes though they would need to buy more as they only had the outfits they traveled with. That carried the smell of the old castle. Kitten climbed in a tree the first chance she got wanting to have the upper view of anything that may come their way. Reign and Storm remained on the ground walking hand in hand, ears perked up for any threat that may come their way though they very much trusted Kitten and her paranoia to keep themselves safe. Following the scent of vampires they traveled through the woulds over the river bank spotting the large house with many window spaces. It was much too open for Kitten's taste but she supposed it wasn't her home she had no right to judge their home.


	2. Fall Alone

"Wow" Storm raised an eyebrow as Kitten jumped down from her tree and landed gracefully on the ground next to them. "It's so open…" she hummed looking towards the door as it opened a familiar face standing there.

"Carlisle!" A smile formed on Kitten's face as she spotted the blonde haired, golden eyed vampire in the doorway. She skipped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle in a soft hug before releasing him and looking towards her sisters. "It's been so long!" She laughed reaching for Storm and Reign they hadn't been with her when Carlisle was in the castle. "Girls this is Carlisle," she paused. "Carlisle these are my sisters, Storm and her wife Reign." The blonde vampire looked at the girls, his eyes wide but accepting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice sounded of honey making it softer than any voice they had ever heard before. "My family has been expecting you." He ushered them inside before quickly closing the door. The soft noise of his family bustling around upstairs met their ears and they looked between each other having no idea just how big his family was. They risked being outnumbered, Kitten was suddenly nervous and closed in a house with vampires they didn't know or trust...seemed like a bad idea. However they needed to make their intentions known and not the ones Alice had heard yesterday.

Slowly the three of them followed Carlisle to the stairs and then up them. The family had all gathered in on spot, the living room right off the staircase. To make it easier for the new people to introduce themselves and learn to trust them. Kitten glanced around counting 7 including Carlisle, plus the one human clinging to her vampire mate's arm looking as if the three girls might eat her. Were Kitten not consumed by how outnumbered they were she would be amused at the human's fear. Reign took note of her sister's stature and knew she would have to be the one to make introductions. Storm was well aware of Kitten's state but there was nothing she could do to relax the girl.

"Hi!" Reign started going to step past Kitten but the tense woman stopped her. "You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't like to be outnumbered." She admitted bubbly. Kitten let out a low growl at being exposed. "I'm Reign and this is my wife Storm and our sister Kitten." She introduced then holding tightly onto Storm's hand looking around the room. Her electric pink eyes curious as to who they were.

" She has no right to be nervous, you are all here to scrutinize my family for volturi's sake." The male vampire they had saved yesterday, snapped winding himself around the human. As if he could protect her were Kitten to attack. Storm let out a low growl an arch of electricity bouncing across her free hand but she stopped it before it could reach the floor.

"Edward!" A small brunette vampire scolded as she stood by Carlisle's side.

"We do nothing for the sake of the volturi," Storm spat angrily. They were not mindless drones like the others in that castle. They had their own thoughts and beliefs and none of which threatened this family. "We may have lived there be we are not drones." She continued. Kitten's eyes turned a darker shade of pink as she watched Edward.

"What my wife means is we have no intention of scrutinizing your family." Reign spoke up letting go of her wife's hand and stepping forward to take Kitten's. "Or forcing you to change the human. We simply needed a way out of the castle on civil terms. You provided that, what you do with the human is not our concern, though I'd prefer you not enjoy her for dinner." Reign explained looking around the room to see if they believed her and it seemed most of them did. The human even looked to believe them however her mate seemed nervous and there was nothing Reign could do to change that.

"Rei, if they choose to eat her they may. Just not with us around." Kitten finally spoke up a smirk taking up her features causing Reign to sneeze her hand in silent scolding. "We've introduced ourselves it's only fair you do the same." She spoke up.

"I'm Esme," the long haired brunette standing at Carlisle's side hummed. "I'm Carlisle's wife and this is our family." First she pointed to Alice, "Alice and her husband Jasper." Then she pointed to a gorgeous long haired blond standing with an oversized bear of a vampire "that is Rose, and her husband Emmett '' Kitten could read the bitter thoughts or Rose towards the human she had a feeling her and Rose would get along great. "And finally our son Edward and his mate Bella." Kitten nodded having met Bella and Edward yesterday along with Alice.

"Aro spoke of….talents that you all had. Seemed to be jealous of your powers."Storm brought up looking around. "Would you mind sharing what they are?"

"Not all of us have talents only Edward, Jasper and Alice." Carlisle explained. "Edward can read minds, Jasper can influence your feelings and Alice can see the future." Those were all unimpressive talent in Storm's mind. They had all been exposed to vampires with those talents or a version of them. Kitten could do all of that, she could even hear and see past shields.

"But Edward can't read Bella's thoughts?" Reign asked able to read the problem between them. Kitten looked at Bella able to hear her thoughts loud and clear. "And Jane was unable to cause you harm" she pointed out before grinning "you must be a shield!" Edward shook his head. Clearly disagreeing with Reign though Reign was able to identify most talents with out needing to be told, she could often tell you if a human would make a talented vampire. It was part of why Aro loved her so much.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edward said rudely and Kitten snarled her bright eyes glowing as she brought Edward to his knees. The Human looked agonized as her lover fell to the floor. Her head whipped towards Kitten just about ready to beg her not to hurt him when Storm's hand came to rest on Kitten's shoulder. Slowly the glowing in her eyes faded and Edward was released from the painful grasp she had on him.

"Do not be rude to Reign." Kitten snapped looking at Edward who was dramatically still laying on the floor as if he was trying to catch his breath. "And don't be so dramatic." She huffed turning to look at Carlisle. "Your son does not appreciate the favor we did by saving his life yesterday. Should we have let Aro kill him, would he have been more grateful then?" Reign sighed gently shaking her head.

"He believes you are here to spy on us for Aro. He simply doesn't understand that isn't why you're here." Carlisle explained disappointed in Edward's behavior.

"We needed an out of that castle. Does he not understand you as well had to save someone to be released from the castle of doom." Kitten spoke up looking between Edward and Carlisle. "We are not part of the guard, we were trapped because of safety issues. No matter how unhappy I was I would never risk Rei or Storm." She spoke quickly but clearly.

"I can not thank you enough for saving my wife," a man with curly blond hair spoke up. His arms were wound around Alice. Jasper had been his name and he looked concerned, very troubled though it was probably Bella's emotions making him feel that way. On top of nearly losing his wife to Aro's iron grip. "I would be lost with out her in my life." Alice looked apologetically at her husband.

"Saving Alice was my pleasure." Kitten hummed gently a softer side of her personality coming out for a moment. "I ran into her when she was a newborn, helped her hide from Aro's guards back then. I wasn't about to let him take her now. She is like one of my sisters." Alice smiled gently toward Kitten appreciative.

"Did you have to save the human?" The gorgeous blonde woman spoke up unkindly. Edward shot her a nasty look and Kitten let out a small giggle. Reign nodded though, as it was her instinct to save the human from Aro's unreasonable punishment.

"Of course! They are mates. I would never let Aro destroy a mate pair with out sufficient reasoning." Reign practically rushed out the wording to make it clear she was the sympathetic one of the group. "Odd but a pair none the less. Fate ties them together. I can see it." She explained hooking her chin over Kitten's shoulder.

"Humans are fragile and Reign prefers for them not to be harmed at all by supernatural means." Storm hummed moving around Kitten to sit down on an empty chair. Reign rushed from Kitten's side and into the lap of her wife in the unoccupied chair. Kitten groaned when they moved away but she trusted that though outnumbered they could take on the vampires if needed. Not that they would need to, she trusted carlisle and Alice to keep their family in line.

"Around here we value human life." Edward snapped looking towards Kitten as if she was the source if hate towards his human. Kitten disliked humans because they were cruel beings not because they existed.

"I saved your human did I not? Is that not enough for you? You ungrateful brat." Kitten growled at Edward her eyes starting to glow again.

"Kitten," Reign called her name firmly and the glowing immediately stopped and her eyes shot to her sister. "Why don't you go for a walk? Storm and I are safe here and I know how much you like to explore." She hummed hoping to bring the tension between her and Edward down a notch.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to your sisters." Alice spoke softly. "There's plenty to explore. It might make you feel better to get a little air." She added and Kitten looked warily between the vampires and her sisters. They weren't wrong she did like to explore and Edward was really climbing all over her nerves. She could tell she was going to end up really hurting Edward if she didnt leave the house and get some fresh air.

"We promise to keep them safe." Carlisle added a smile on his face. Kitten heaved out a sigh before nodding and heading down the stairs and out the door hoping that her sisters were well enough off to protect themselves if it came down to that. She climbed into the nearest tree and began to jump from tree to tree.


	3. Mate?

There were so many trees for her to climb to the top of and then climb down a few branches and jump. There were so many that she didn't notice the four wolves following her journey from tree to tree right away. In Fact it took her quite awhile to realize she was being followed. Not until one of the growled at another did she realize there were wolves following her. She jumped down a few branches and jumped into another tree and then jumped down to the lowest branch and spun around standing on the branch a mischievous smile on her face as she looked at the wolves who hadn't noticed she had stopped right away.

"Hello," wolves had never been dangerous in Kitten's mind because both Storm and Reign turned into wolves though they were smaller wolves but they were proud wolves. The four wolves stopped and gathered together looking at her. One of them was reddish brown and the biggest of the four of them. There was a soft grey one, another reddish brown one and then there was the one who took her breath a way. A dark grey wolf with moody brown eyes the spoke of the same protection she felt for her sisters for his pack.

The moment they made eye contact her heart leapt into her throat and the world beneath her feet shifted. A small smile graced her face as she jumped from the branch knowing full well what was happening. She had seen it happen with Storm and Reign, the day they met. Imprinting was like falling in love though so much more intense. It's like it is not gravity holding you to the earth any more its them. Kitten reached out her hand shaking as the wolf approached laying down on his belly for her to pet him. His brother wolf's watched in awe as he scooted towards her on his belly so she could safely reach him.

"My wolf" she spoke gently as she stroked the top of the wolf's head. The other's thoughts were loud and in shock. As if they never expected this specific wolf to imprint. His personality is too loud, too grumpy, too uneasy around strangers to ever imprint. From what she read of their thoughts he was the angriestest of the group much like she was the grumpiest of her sisters for sure. It seemed fitting that the grumpiest wolf imprinted on the grumpiest hybrid. "My name is Kitten, it's nice to meet you all." She spoke softly looking away from where she was petting her wolf.

'She's speaking to us.' The largest one thought loudly as if the others were too stupid to know she was speaking to them. 'I wonder if she can hear us…'

"I can. Every thought you have I can hear, it makes it easier for us to communicate if I read your thoughts." She explained looking to the smallest of the wolves gathered there. "That's why I introduced myself." She continued her fingers digging into her wolf's fur scratching behind his ears.

'I'm Jacob. The one on your petting is Paul, the smallest is Seth and the other is his sister Leah." The biggest wolf introduced and she wondered if he was alpha of the pack or if he just happened to be the biggest wolf of the four of them. Paul, that was the name of her imprint and she loved it. Never in a million years did she think someone would imprint on her. She had thought she would be alone for the rest of her life no matter how long that were. Instead she found her love in a pack of wolves who had been following her. That reminded her.

"Why were you following me?" She asked looking towards Paul knowing of any of then he was going to tell her the truth.

'We thought you were the nomad we've been chasing.' Paul thought. 'When we realized you werent her we were curious as to who you were, that's why we stayed following you.'

"Well I'm one of three hybrids you'll see in these woods now. My family just moved here, though I'm not a hybrid like the others are. Reign and Storm both turn into wolves like you all. I don't, I'm not that cool."she teased looking towards the youngest one whose eyes lit up at her joke. She looked back towards Paul to see his amusement as well, it made her feel proud of herself that she'd at least amused the two she liked best. "You wont see the other two with out me much. I'm kind of protective."

'I know the feeling' Paul thought loudly and the biggest one rolled his eyes clearly unimpressed with Paul's thoughts. She glared at the biggest wolf irritated that he seem irritated with her wolf.

"Speaking of, I should pick them up from the Cullen's." All the wolves growled and she frowned as far as she was concerned the Cullens were friend not foe except for Edward who was quickly proving to be annoying and ungrateful. "The Cullen's are my friends," she paused and stroked a hand down Paul's head hoping to ease some of his anger. "But I understand if they are foe to you."

'We are enemies.' The biggest one spoke up. And she supposed she hadn't thought about vampires and werewolves being mortal enemies before now. It wasn't fair of her to ask Paul to be friendly with the Cullen's if it betrayed his pack. "Paul hates them most' he informed her and she let out a small sigh.

"I can understand that. The whole mortal enemies. Will you at least meet me at my house in human form so I can meet you properly?" She asked looking to the grey wolf pleading in her eyes. His eyes were full of worry when she said she was going to the Cullen's not trusting them to keep his imprint safe.

'I'll follow you to the Cullen's,Seth will come too' Paul shocked the other wolves by announcing he would join her on her way to the Cullen's. The one identified as Leah growled at the volunteering of her little brother. 'He loves the Cullen's and Sam won't mind me taking him.' Ah so Jacob wasn't the alpha, she wondered if the alpha was bigger than Jacob. Kitten looked to the smallest wolf a small smile gracing her face, clearly he was more into blurring the more traditional lines set for the wolves and vampires.

"Are you sure? I can handle myself if you're worried." She offered, picking up a handful of dirt and turning it to fire in her palm trying to show that she could handle the Cullen's easily. The wolves were all mesmerized by her ability to turn dust to fire but it didn't erase the worry her wolf had that something might happen to her. He had yet to know the true extent of her powers and that she could only show him with time.

'I'm sure. Lead the way m'lady' she let out a high pitched squeal as she kissed the top of Paul's head. She looked to Leah a promising smile on her face.

"I'll take care of your brother I promise." Her bright pink eyes sparkling as she made her promise as if to solidify it. Kitten would never let anything happen to one of her wolves and these wolves now fell under that category of hers. "Come now, my sister and her wife have been alone to long with the Cullen's" she climbed back up into a tree looking down at them before starting her way towards the Cullen's.

She stayed in the trees able to see the wolves following her footsteps on the ground. She swung through lower branches so she felt like she was running with the two wolves joining her to the house. Paul easily kept up with her pace occasionally he would jump up letting her know he was there. Both of them would have to stop every now and then and let Seth catch up. Jumping over the lake it took a minute for both of the wolves to jump over as well. Worried about it being Cullen territory but she reassured them that it was her land now too and she was the one allowing them on. The Cullen's didn't need to give them permission. She climbed back up a few branches as the house came into view.

Reaching the house she slowly climbed down the trees and landed on the ground with a small thud. Graceful but making it clear that she was here and she was outside. Slowly Paul's wolf stepped out of the trees and took his spot at her side, Seth coming out of the trees and over to the other side of Kitten. Both he and Paul sitting down like they were her guardians. The door to the Cullen house opened up and the first two outside were Reign and Storm their eyes lit up like children on christmas at the presence of other wolves. They had never met other wolves having lived there life in a castle of vampires. Next out the door was Carlisle and his wife followed by Edward, his human, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They were not as appreciative of the wolves. In fact some look down right disgusted.

"What are wolves doing here?" Edward asked snidely looking to the oversized animals. Kitten's hackles went up as she looked at the vampire unaware that her shield had extended to the wolves standing near her and he could no longer hear their thoughts. "Why can't I hear their thoughts?" He demanded looking at Kitten who was unimpressed with his anger.

"She has a shield she projects unknowingly to anyone near her. It's why you can't hear Storm or I." Reign explained much to Kitten's dismay. "Though she shields Storm and I at all times." She added. "The wolves you have found sister...they are magnificent" Paul stood a little taller preening at the compliment from the girl. Seth just huffed thinking about the comment inflating Paul's ego.

"Get these dogs off my land," Edward spat and Kitten hissed her eyes glowing and suddenly Edward was falling to the floor cracking his head on the porch.

"They are not dogs they are wolves and they are welcome to be here as long as I am." Kitten snarled, causing Reign to let out a soft sigh looking back at the man writhing in pain behind her on the ground. This was what they had been trying to avoid by sending Kitten out and about. Reign was about to say something when Kitten pulled herself back her eyes softening and looking towards Paul to make sure she hadn't scared him. Turns out he was rather amused by her power. Seth however looked a little unsure. "My imprint and I don't appreciate your attitude." She added and suddenly Reign burst out into a squeal.

"I can't believe you met a mate! And it's a wolf! And you were imprinted on! I want to know everything! Storm plugged her superhuman hearing ears as her wife spoke in only volumes that dolphins could understand. Kitten let out a small but shy laugh at her friend's excitement. Edward gathered himself off the ground and made his way past his family members towards Kitten as if he could possibly take her on.

"Edward, don't!" A chorus of his family members told him to stop but he continued anyway.


	4. Attack

"Edward, don't!" A chorus of his family members told him to stop but he continued anyway. Panicking at his fast movements towards her sister Storm did the only thing she could think of. Sending an electric current across the ground and up into his feet electrocuting Edward and causing him to fall to the ground gripping at his skin as if he were on fire. Reign had panicked as well though her defensive moves were more subtle, getting into his brain and bending the fluid around it until he was in too much pain to move forward. Kitten had immediately drawn a line of fire infront of her and the wolves knowing that would keep Edward at bay. Vampires were very flammable creatures and as a result very afraid of fire.

Kitten was slightly shocked (no pun intended) when Storm and Reign both acted. It was good to know they wouldnt tolerate someone threatening her no matter the circumstances. Edward let out a scream and his family members grimaced knowing that he had started this. The human looked petrified like she wanted to scream out and make them stop but something was standing in her way of begging. It seemed her self preservation had finally kicked in and she knew she would be the target if she told them to stop.

"It's ok Rei, Storm." Kitten called their names gently but Storm's electricity didn't stop. Reign slowly looked away from Edwaed and up to Kitten worried scribbled on her features. What she had done would have last effects even after she stopped. Storm didn't even look up her anger having gotten the best of her combine that with fear and there was little that could stop her. Reign gently took her wife's face in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. That being amongst the few things that could stop her. The current immediately stopped and Storm's hands fell to her side relaxing into the kiss.

Edward stumbled to his feet pressing his fingers into his temple the head ache from Reign biting at his temples. Kitten rolled her eyes as he stumbled around. Paul snapping his jaws at the vampire threatening him in the only way he knew how. Seth simply backed away a little bit not wanting to be involved if this came down to a fight. Kitten knew it wouldn't, Edward was sufficiently scorned after that, his body still shaking from the electricity that had been running through his body.

"I think my sister, her wife and I will be going home now. We shall leave your son to think about his actions." Kitten spoke up lifting her hand and beckoning the girls to her. Reign and Storm joined hands and crossed over the line of fire with ease standing on the side with the smaller wolf unsure if Paul would be as welcoming to them as he was Kitten. "If he ever does that again I fear the consequences will be much worse." She spoke directly to Carlisle essentially making a promise there were Edward to attack her she would kill him or at least tear him to pieces and leave him to regenerate slowly over weeks.

"It won't happen again. Will it Edward?" Esme spoke this time her soft golden eyes sharp at the one who identified as her son. Clearly disapproving of the actions he had taken. "You girls and Paul are welcome here anytime." She turned to the girls and offered a soft smile and Kitten laughed unsure if the others felt the same way but not currently caring if they didn't.

"Thank you, Esme. You've been very kind." Reign smiled looking form Esme to Kitten. "I want to go home now, get to know your wolf a little better" she announced before her eyes glowed and she looked back towards edward "I would lay down for awhile if I were you. That's the only way your head will get better." She added flippantly and Kitten barked out a laugh.

"Oh Reign," Kitten giggled and Paul let out a huff of amusement and like that they were all jumping into the trees (apart from the wolves) to head home.

The trip home was uneventful they didnt run into any more vampires or wolves simply the five of them running through the woods. Some of them racing each other as they bounced from tree to ground and back to tree again. It was easier for Seth to keep up this time around because they all went through the forest at a different pace. Getting to the cottage Kitten jumped from the tree she had been in and looked towards the wolves as Reign and Storm both went inside not waiting for her.

"If you would like, phase to your human form and come join us for a meal." Kitten looked longingly at Paul. "Please?" Paul looked at her then at Seth and then back to the cottage like he was unsure about being confined in a small space but he was willing to try...for her. "Seth you are more than welcome to join us as well." She hummed. "I'll wait for you inside." She patted both their heads before turning and retreating into the house.

"We have enough food for tonight but tomorrow we'll have to go shopping." Storm's voice was hesitant as she looked through the fridge finding some fruits and veggies. Reign dug through the cupboards finding things like boxes mac and cheese and spaghetti. Plenty enough for the night. "Looks like theres enough spaghetti to feed a small army." She spoke looking over her lovers shoulder.

"Alice said it was stocked for humans who get lost in the forest or wolves that need some place to eat or sleep for a night." Reign hummed kissing her wife's cheek. "Plenty of food for the night." She agreed pulling out two boxes of the noodles as Storm dug for a pan that would fit enough water to boil the noodles. Kitten waited anxiously by the door hoping that Paul and Seth would join them. After a few minutes of silence there was a small knock on the door.

"You came!" Her heart was in her throat as she looked at the humans standing on the other side of her door. One stood tall his features sharper than she had ever seen though his eyes remained a soft but moody brown, he was built as if he went to the gym regularly. The other was much smaller and looked much younger, stood almost a full head shorter, with flimsy arms and kind eyes. It was striking how different they were from their wolves. "Paul," she addressed the taller one and he nodded, smiling she looked to the smaller one "and you're Seth" the smaller boy nodded.

"Now you can see why his sister worries about him so much." Paul suggested and Kitten nodded. The boy was significantly smaller, she wondered if he was the smallest of all the wolves. Kitten ushered them into the house before closing the door behind them. "It's a nice little place you've got here," he itched to reach out and take her hand, yet when she reached over and gently took his hand into hers he was shocked. It took him a minute to remember she could read minds. He let out a soft laugh and shook his head "if you were anyone else I'd be furious that you were in my head but for some reason I don't mind that you can do that."

"I can stay out of your head if you'd like." She watched as Seth rolled his eyes before going on a mission to find the little kitchen right off the living room. Not wanting to stay near the lovebirds as he referred to Kitten and Paul. She understood, especially if he was young. "How old is he?" She asked suddenly.

"14," he paused a moment "youngest of the pack. The Cullen's presence forced his change, we were all shocked when he phased." He explained as Kitten lead him over to the couch so that they could sit and talk quietly without her sisters bothering them. "Don't worry though, I'm 19 plenty old enough. It's why I'm second in command." A smile curled on his lips very much wolf like and she could see the inner animal on his face.

"He's just a baby." Kitten sounded sad and she felt it too. She had been 16 when she had been forced out of her home by fire and violence and into the shadows of the forest. Reign had been 18 when they found her but Storm poor thing had only been 13 when Kitten stumbled upon her in the forest. Storm had a similar history to Kitten's having experienced much violence at human hands, being forced from her home by fire and violence. Reign had a much different experience, her mother had requested she leave into the woods and wait for Kitten and Storm where she would continue her life. All of them physically stopped aging at 18. But for Storm and Kitten aging in the castle where no one changes had been difficult and Kitten could imagine being stuck at 14.

"Sam keeps him busy doing little tasks. We are all a little protective of him." Paul explained stroking his thumb over her knuckles able to read the sadness on her face.

"Is Sam your leader? I assumed Jacob was your leader he was the biggest of the four of you." She asked the warmth from his hand making her feel like she was at home for the first time in almost 400 years. Paul nodded a small, kinder smile on his face.

"Sam is our alpha. Jacob just likes to pretend." He ended it in a sneer as if him and Jacob didn't often see eye to eye or even like each other very much. She got the feeling Paul didn't get along with very many people and boy could she relate to that. Kitten leaned against the couch listening to her sisters talk in the other room with Seth who seemed too friendly for his own good.

"Does it bother you?" She asked as her eyes shone bright in the dim lighting of the living room. Paul's confused face only creased more at her question. "That I'm not human." She finished and the confusion disappeared from his face and morphed into something much softer.

"But you're also not a vampire." She quickly shook her head. No one knew what she was, she had never been human but she had never been a vampire either. Her mother once told her she knew what she was bit. It was better the world never knew exactly what she had died with her mother some 400 years ago. "Are the others?"

"It runs in Reign's blood as well as Storm's but it's not a major part of who they are and they've never killed human or animal for food." Kitten explained watching his face carefully remembering that wolves and vampires were mortal enemies. "They are also both part Wolf, it's Reign's main genetic make up, storm's a little more complicated like me. The two of us were never human to begin with but Reign was once upon a time human, sort of human like you wolves are human." She continued remembering finding Reign in the forest bitten by a vampire that had been passing by and intoxicated by her scent.

"No,"Paul paused and looked at her with a soft look on his face. Worried she might run off on him or disappear. "It doesn't bother me one bit that you're not human….it doesn't bother me that your family has vampires in them either. You are my imprint, they are my family now." He unlaces their fingers and reached up tucking her hair behind her ear, his hands gentle as if she were breakable. She could feel her chest warm up with every single little gesture. Getting lost in each other for a moment until someone cleared their throat pulling them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking this story?


	5. Bitten

"Dinner is ready," Reign called looking at the two of them on the couch. Her own heart bursting in joy for her sister to have found love and with a wolf of all things. Kitten slowly stood up reaching back for Paul's hand before leading him into the kitchen where Seth was already sitting and eating like he'd never eaten before.

The night wore on like that the four of them sitting at the table. Eating and talking about the wolves, getting to know why they were in the forest in the first place. Why they existed at all especially in such a small town with only one tribe and one family of vampires. Paul and Seth shared some of the legends with the girls and the girls shared some of their own legends with the boys. When it came time to say goodbye Kitten kept herself from the door unable to say goodbye even for the short time they would be apart.

It turned out Paul couldn't stand to be away either because ten minutes after they all said goodnight there was a knock on the door and Paul was making his way back inside the house. Asking to spend the night besides Kitten, the place he most wanted to be. Kitten of course agreed and pulled him into her bedroom letting the wives have some alone time by the fire. She climbed onto the bed in the clothes she had been wearing all day and Paul did the same. She laid down, setting her head on the pillow and he set his head across from her on another pillow. He reached out a hand and stroked it through her hair. She felt goosebumps rise up on her arms at the small touch.

"Are you sure your alpha won't mind you staying the night?" She asked, leaning into his touch. Not wanting him to get in trouble but also not wanting him to go anywhere. Paul shrugged not really caring if he got into trouble with Sam. Of all people Sam would understand the whole imprint thing.

"Don't care," he smirked and leaned in pressing a kiss to her forehead. She opened her mouth to argue with him before closing it and deciding on just being happy that he was here with her. She leaned in tucking her head under his chin and closing her eyes. No intention of falling asleep but after listening to his quiet breath for awhile she was calmed into sleeping. He fell asleep shortly after she did and for the first night in almost 400 years she slept all the way through the night. She slept peacefully until the sun broke through her window and silence met her ears waking her. She patted the space next to her to find Paul gone and the lack of noise indicated her sisters were gone as well.

Climbing out of bed she found a note from Paul resting on the pillow where he had been last night. Got called by my alpha had to go help take care of something I'll be back in a little bit or you can always find me in the woods. Love Paul. Kitten sighed wondering if it was the nomad he told her about last night at dinner that had been in the woods pulling him away from her side this morning. She wandered into the kitchen where she found a note from her sisters this one a little shorter. Shopping with Alice. Meet at the Cullen's later. Love you she sighed not happy to be alone in the house but not particularly favoring the idea of seeing the Cullen"s again after what had happened yesterday.

It took her about an hour to decide that she'd rather find Paul in the woods then spend time with the bloodsuckers. She stepped out of the house just as Paul was approaching the house in his human form. A scowl on his face until he spotted her closing the door. A grin broke out on his face and he rushed too her, she smiled rushing across the ground and allowing her body to crash into her wolf feeling that familiar warmth spread through her. It turns out his smile was short lived when they pulled apart the scowl had come back to his face.

"What's wrong, my love?" She questioned reaching up to cup his face in her hands not understanding. He gently cupped her elbows in his warm hands grounding himself.

"Edward Cullen followed me." He spoke softly as suddenly the disrespectful bloodsucker from yesterday was making his way through the trees. Kitten let out a low hiss pulling away from Paul completely and stepping in front of him to protect him from the vampire.

"You are unwelcome here." Kitten's voice was unkind and Edward rolled his eyes indicating he didn't care what she had to say. Though at least if he was here and her sisters were there he couldn't harm them.

"The feeling is mutual." Edward grunted looking towards her and Paul. "I want you to keep your sisters away from my home." That was an unfair request, she had no control over her sisters. They did what they wanted she wouldn't stop them from the joy they experienced being at the Cullen's.

"They can go where they'd like." She opened her mouth to growl but Paul seethed out the words before she could. "You touch one hair on their heads and I'll consider the treaty broken." Paul's friece protection of her sisters had her heart warming even further and a spread of goosebumps taking over her arms and legs, even up her neck. She was confused however she didn't know what this treaty Paul spoke about was and she had a feeling it was probably important.

"You can't do that!" Edward snapped his golden eyes hiding the fury that was so loud within his thoughts. His violent anger only served to make Kitten more upset and the more upset she became the more pissed off Paul became.

"I can and I will. She is my imprint and they are her family. It would be like harming another human." Paul was all hisses and snarls his hands on Kitten's waist. Edward snarled shaking his head before huffing out a sarcastic laugh.

"They are hardly human! They are part Vampire you know the things you hate?!" Edward snapped and Kitten shook her head a very small part of Storm was vampire and with Reign it was different, yes she had venom in her veins but she had no attributes of being a vampire other than the immortality. She could still get sick or get hurt. Just because she couldn't die didn't mean a million other things couldn't happen to her. Storm however was more indestructible. Unable to be harmed though she could still fall ill if something came along and bit her per say. Her body would treat it like an infection and immediately react negatively.

"Correction they are hardly vampire. They are more wolf then anything else." Kitten pointed out looking at Edward and as she was about to open her mouth to say something else scolding she heard a scream, one she knew all to well. She pushed away from Paul and raced towards the sound leaving her wolf to phase and catch up with her much to her dismay Edward was on her coat tails as they searched out the reason for the scream. "Storm?!" Kitten called getting closer to the scent and able to hear sobbing, familiar sobbing. "Rei!" She arrived in the middle of the forest upon a scene she always dreaded.

Storm was laying on the ground screaming in agony. Reign at her side trying to hold her still so that she didnt hurt herself further. Alice was pacing around on the phone with Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett stood off to the side looking confused and holding bags of things. Kitten had to get closer and as she did she noticed a crescent shaped bite on Storm's wrist and a feral noise left her. A vampire had bitten Storm, the question was who, but she could determine that later. Quickly she fell to her knees at Reign's side, her hand going to her back to comfort the girl. Using her powers to dim the pain that stroked like fire through Storm's body.

"Shh she'll be ok Reign," Kitten hummed gently stuffing her own panic down in her chest. She looked up at Paul's wolf and he could detect her panic. "We need to get her to Carlisle, immediately." Slowly Kitten nudged Reign lightly slipping her arms under Storm and picking her up into her arms. "You two, take those bags back to my home with Alice." She instructed Emmet and Jasper who easily agreed. Paul walked over to Reign's side and nudged her with his nose offering to help her off the ground. Reign sobbed but laced her hand in Paul's fur and helped her self up off the ground.

"He says you can ride on his back if you'd like." Edward looked to Reign who just continued to sob as Paul lowered himself down and she climbed onto his back. Kitten hissed at Edward wanting to scold him and tell him to stay our of her wolf's head but she didn't have the time for that she had to get Storm to Carlisle where he could help her body ride out the venom.

Kitten didn't walk slowly like she might normally to give the wolves a chance to keep up with her. Her mind too focused on the agony Storm was in and getting her to Carlisle who could take care of her properly. Though he would need her instruction to take on the situation, having never been in such a situation before. He usually worked with humans it wasnt often he worked with another gifted being. In fact this would be his first. Kitten didn't think about that, she simply knew he was a doctor and he would have what they needed. Rushing through the trees she arrived at the Cullen's where Carlisle was already standing waiting her arrival via a phone call from Alice. Carefully, Kitten slid Storm into Carlisle's arms.

"Take her up to your office. Get an IV started, o negative blood transfusion and fluids." Kitten instructed not waiting for him to ask what was going on. "I'll be up in a moment with Reign so have a bed ready for her as well. She's not hurt she just needs to be close to her wife. I'm surp…" she trailed off as it began to rain and not just sprinkle but completely downpour. Kitten sighed looking towards the woods where Paul was breaking through the trees a still sobbing Reign on his back. When she looked back Carlisle was gone replaced by his wife who was holding an umbrella offering a soft but worried smile. "My poor Reign."

"Did she cause the rain?" Esme asked gentle and Kitten nodded. Not minding the rain Kitten stepped off the porch and approached Paul thanking him quietly for carrying a distraught Reign to the house. Carefully she pulled the girl off his back and into her arms bridal style cradling her close hoping to ease some of her sadness.

"I understand if you prefer to stay out here in wolf form but I have to go inside and be with Storm." Kitten kissed Paul's snout before turning and rushing inside with Reign in her arms. She followed the steps and Carlisle's scent to a heavy wooden door that was cracked open. Through the crack she could see Storm laying on a cot IV hooked up to her hand. Slowing down Kitten moved into the room kicking the door with her foot, spotting the extra cot pushed up against Storm's. She walked over and gently set Reign down onto the cot tucking her hair behind her ear. "She's going to be ok darling," she promised the pink haired girl storming through her hair with her fingers trying to ease her sobs. Storm seemed to register that her wife was crying because she scooted over on the cot, close to her wife reaching out her bitten hand and taking one of Reign's hands into her own.

"I told you, you are unwelcome!" Edward's voice was unkind and Kitten looked towards the door a smile breaking out onto her face at what she saw. A soaking wet Paul stood in the doorway though the door was being blocked by Edward at the moment.

"Fuck you, you pretentious bloodsucking leech." Paul snapped and Kitten traded a look with Carlisle and they both rushed over to the doorway before it could get too ugly between the two mortal enemies.


	6. Chapter 6

"Paul," Kitten hummed his name softly, reaching past Edward and grabbing Paul's hand pulling him past Edward with one swift movement. "No fighting right now. Not until Reign has calmed down or she'll drown the whole city." She playfully scolded though she was half serious if they couldn't get Reign settled down she would flood the town. She had done it before when she was upset. Edward growled and went to reach for the back of Paul's shirt. "Touch him and I will end you." Kitten grit out over her shoulder not interested in Edward's intent on self destruction. She quickly pulled Paul over to the bed where Reign was laying still in tears.

"I'll end him myself if he touches me." Paul grunted before softening slightly at the view on the cots. His heart ached for Reign, unable to imagine something like this happening to his imprint. Kitten gently squeezed his hand before letting it go and bringing both hands to Reign's face wiping her tears away carefully.

"I will find who did this to her Rei," Kitten was firm as she spoke holding her sister's face. "And I will end them." She promised. It wouldn't be her first time destroying another vampire who threatened her family. "She'll be ok, look she's fallen asleep...you should rest too." Kitten tried to encourage but she knew better then to think Reign was listening to anything she was saying.

"It was probably Victoria." Edward huffed not happy he had to share the space with Paul. Kitten looked at him getting a picture of a redheaded vampire, the same one in Paul's thoughts. One the wolves have been chasing. Kitten took her hands off Reign's face and reached for Storm's bitten hand. Reign whined.

"I'll give it back love I just need to see it for a moment you know that." Slowly Reign slid Storm's bitten hand into Kitten's gentle and loving hands. She closed her eyes, able to see the vampire that bit her and its every thought by simply touching the bite. It was like watching a movie from the point of view of the biting vampire. It always fascinated Reign that she could do that.

"What's she doing?" Paul asked, trying to distract Reign.

"She can see what happened in slow motion, and what the vampire who bit Storm was thinking. As well as what they look like, all by just touching the bite." Reign sniffled watching Kitten, her gaze wandering around the room as she began to calm down now they were in good hands and even with Edward around the redhead wouldn't get another shot at Storm here. Kitten's eyes opened and then shot to Edward before she looked to Paul.

"What is it?" Paul reached up and touched her face gingerly.

"This Victoria, she bit Storm as a distraction. The wolves were chasing her and she thought they would stop if she bit someone in front of them." She explained. "She had no intention of drinking Storm's blood. There is only one person she truly wants the blood of." Her eyes shot back to Edward who was trying to keep his thoughts on anything from what happened last summer in Phoenix. "I demand to know why Victoria wants Bella's blood." She ordered Edward.

"No." Edward snarled.

"If you wont tell her I will." Came a soft female voice. The blonde that Kitten had met the other day was standing in the doorway her hair braided around her head. Her golden eyes are angry towards her sibling. If Kitten remembered right her name was Rose.

"She doesn't need to know." Edward snapped at his sister and both Kitten and Paul growled feeling protective of anyone who could offer their help at this point. Maybe Kitten and Rose could bond, Reign would like that.

"This is all your fault Edward. Two innocent people have been bitten because you choose a human to love." Rose snarled back before slowly turning her head to Kitten. "Can you see thoughts like Aro?"

"I can, if it's visually I need to be touching you. Much like him though he can only see words." She explained looking at Rose curious as to why she was so willing to betray her brother. And what had she meant by two people had been bitten? Who else had been victim to a vampire bite as a result of the redhead?

"Then I'll show you." Rose approached holding her hand out to Kitten. Kitten gently tucked Storm's hand back into her wife's hands before reaching out and taking Rose's hand. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes looking through her thoughts finding where she needed to be. A long haired man after Bella a tracker who was the redhead's mate. A scene of them in the ballroom Bella sprawled out screaming in pain a bite on her wrist as Rose, Jasper and Alice destroy the long haired man. Tossing him into a fire. Kitten looked further back into Rose's thoughts finding a baseball game that led to all this trouble in the first place. Edward had put them all in danger by bringing Bella to their baseball game. Slowly Kitten opened her eyes not letting go of Rose's hand but looking towards Edward. "Now you see,"

"Every part of this is your fault." Kitten accused her voice venomously as she looked at him. "You killed Victoria's mate, for your human. She is looking for Bella and in her plight to fulfill that she bit my Storm." Paul growled slowly none of the wolves knew why Victoria was after Bella they just knew that she was and there was nothing they could do. They had an order to protect her. "You killed her mate over a human you refuse to change!" She shouted, starting to feel a little chaotic. All of this over a human. A pathetic, cruel human.

"That human happens to be my mate." Edward snapped and Kitten shook her head, her unkind glare returning to his face.

"Humans are incapable of that kind of love! It is impossible that she's your mate!" Kitten snapped letting go of Rose's hand and starting towards Edward onky for Paul to grab her by the waist and stop her before she could get very far. "Now you may have chosen to not live with out her but that doesn't make her any less human and incapable!" Edward snarled.

"Her humanity is what he's in love with." Rose spoke up from besides Kitten and Paul.

"Not all humans are as cruel and incapable as the ones you've met, my dear." Reign sat up still holding Storm's hand. But knowing she needed to intervene on the side of the human if anyone was going to get out of here without major destruction. Kitten whipped her head back her eyes glowing as she looked st the woman she referred to as a sister. "The human may very well be his mate. Or he may just be in love with her humanity as his sister pointed out. That's not up to us to decide."

"His human is the reason Storm was bit." Kitten hissed and Reign shook her head.

"The vengeful redhead makes her own choices. Hold her responsible not the fragile human." Reign spoke softly and Kitten took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Her over protective nature leading her to blame those who may not be at fault in the first place. She blinked and the glowing in her eyes dulled.

"You're right." Kitten paused as she turned to look at Edward. "I apologize, my hatred for humans gets away from me sometimes." She hated apologizing but she knew that she needed to having been unnecessarily cruel about his ability to love a human. She was in no position to judge who he loved and she knew that. "May we have some privacy? So that I may calm down and plan in peace?" She asked Carlisle who quickly nodded and ushered Rose and Edward from the room.

After a moment Kitten sat down against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest.Quickly Paul found his place next to her. Slipping an arm around her waist not wanting to push her and ask what was wrong when it was clear she was distraught over Storm getting bit. Kitten leaned her head against Paul's shoulder and they sat in silence for a little while.

"Why do you hate humans so much?" Paul asked gently. "Not that I'm a huge fan…" he quickly tact onto the end. Kitten picked her head up off his shoulder and leaned it back against the wall as she thought about how to answer his question. She wanted to be honest with him but it had been a long time since she had told anyone the tail of why she held so much hate for humans.

"When I was younger…." She began telling him the story of how her mother was abused by her father, before her powers came in. Before she could do anything to stop him and when she learned her very first power of fire and used that to protect her mother, her father gathered a mob of people who then claimed her mother was a witch. The mob beat her mother to death before dragging her body out of the house by the hair and dragging her through the streets. That night she had run into the forest to avoid the same fate as her mother but the scars were already deep. "And then I found Storm at 13, who had been abused almost as badly as my mother by her own parents." She added

"But Storm doesn't hate humans?" Kitten shook her head as she remembered the frightened teenage girl sobbing in the forest unsure as to why she had been abandon there in the first place. Marks all over her face of differing colors, some black and blue others red some purple and yellowish.

"Storm blames herself for her abuse. Thinks her powers cause them to abuse her." Kitten grit out her chest filling with anger. "Doesn't believe me that humans are just cruel, that her abuse had nothing to do with who or what she was." Paul looked towards the bed his own anger filling his chest at the idea of a lonely abused 13 year old thinking it was her fault even though she was 350 years old now. "She still to this day blames herself." She sighed. "That's part of why I hate humans, the pain they have caused my family is unimaginable and if we came out of hiding we would be tortured. Human curiosity is dangerous."

"What about Reign?" Paul was scared to ask because the bouncy girl adored humans. "She loves humans so much," he added.

"Storm and I don't often share our stories of abuse around her." Kitten paused looking over to the bed. "Her upbringing was different. It was just her and her mother who taught her of the magic that lives inside her. The magic that would need her to leave at 18. She didn't want to leave but her mother insisted telling stories of suffering if she didn't." Kitten explained leaning her head back on Paul's shoulder. It hurt to talk about the upbringing of her family especially Storm's when the girl was in pain and unwell as it was. "Humans have always been kind to her within the walls of the castle. She knows no different."

"That's why you're so protective of her. She's quite naive." Paul spoke thoughtfully and Kitten let out a gentle laugh nodding into his neck.

"It's been awhile since she's been this upset, it's hard for me to stomach seeing her like that." Kitten hummed as she looked towards the bed reaching her hand out to lace her arm with Paul's. Trailing her fingers down his arm lacing their fingers together as they both grew quiet. A howling could be heard in the woods and Kitten sighed slowly pulling away from Paul knowing what the hollowing meant.

"I'll be back I promise." He kissed the top of her head before standing up and leaving the room, leaving Kitten alone with her thoughts for the moment. Though she wasn't alone long, Alice wandered in a gentle smile on her face. Kitten didn't have it in her to return the kindness.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a long three days with Storm hooked up to medicine and blood treatments that kept her semi out of it. Though Reign had calmed down significantly once she could feel her wife on the mend. Kitten on the other hand was still stewing in anger at the redheaded vampire and with Paul here and gone at a moments notice because of her she had just about had it. Today she was intent on finding the redhead. She promised Reign and Storm that she would be back but that she had to take the redhead out. She couldn't take it any further, so she left the Cullen's that morning with one thing one her mind. Revenge.

Paul had left that morning not long before her and she knew if she tracked his scent, she would find the redhead. Kitten focused on the path that she was running not letting her mind get too carried away with Revenge tails. If the wolves were close she would let them do most of the dirty work. If she got to her first her death would be gruesome and long. Victoria should hope that the wolves are near when she gets caught. Kitten caught up to the wolves and jumped into the trees after making sure she was seen by the animals. For the first time Kitten had eyes on the redhead that bit Storm. Fire flares in her chest as she jumps down from her tree landing right next to the woman. She grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Victoria." Kitten's voice was full of venom as she said the woman's name. "You owe me an apology. You owe my sister an apology, you owe these wolves an apology for dragging them around after your ass because you hunger for some human." She hissed, her eyes began to glow and Victoria dropped to the ground screaming in agony. "Say you're sorry!" Kitten growled, the wolves watching in caution.

"I dont know who you are!!" Victoria cried in pain feeling as if her body was being set ablaze from the inside out. As if all her bones were being broken at once which wasn't even possible.

"Say you're sorry!" Kitten shouted. "For biting Storm! For giving my wolves the run around! For causing all this trouble!" She shouted and Victoria hung her head as a wordless screech left her body her pain intensifying as Kitten's anger did. "Apologize!" Kitten got down on the ground and grabbed Victoria's face. "You've messed with the wrong family this time princess. Edward may not be able to catch you but I'm another story." She growled. "You will suffer gravely for what you've done." With that Kitten grabbed her by the hair putting her foot on her throat she detached Victoria's head from the ice confines of her body. With a wicked smile she looked to the wolves and gestured to the body "enjoy. I'll be in the trees making her watch."

See the thing was that detached vampire heads could still see and understand the world around them. That was part of why you had to burn a vampire to be completely sure they were dead. Kitten was being cruel by making Victoria watch as her body was torn to shreds and then Paul phased and set the pile of body parts ablaze. Kitten jumped back down from the tree and tossed Victoria's head into the blaze, smiling smugly as she did so waving good bye to the redheaded problem not knowing that the redhead had already created a new problem. One much bigger then simply Kitten could solve.

"Let us go tell Edward and Bella their problem is taken care of." Kitten hummed reaching out for Paul's hand. He took it into his hand and lace their fingers together with a smile on his face, the other wolves were afraid of her not having officially met her yet (they were waiting until Storm was well for the introduction). He however was proud of her for letting the wolves do most of the work regardless of the revenge she was seeking.

"That was badass babe," Paul smirked and she let out a soft laugh.

"Bit sadistic I'm afraid." Kitten sighed, shaking her head as they walked through the forest. "I was consumed with anger and she had no remorse. Her thoughts were all vengeful, not one was an apology for Storm." Paul nodded in his experience with vampires; they weren't usually remorseful. Well he didn't know if the Cullens were ever remorseful for the people they bit and he didn't particularly care to find out. "Her last thought was of another vampires face and that Bella burn in hell." Kitten shivered "being in her head was disturbing."

"Sounds it, but we've been chasing her for months so we appreciate you letting us take part in her destruction." Paul kissed the side of her head as Bella's house came into view and a black car in the driveway indicated that Edward was in fact there much as she was told this morning he would be. It was the weekend after all they wouldn't be charading at school as teenagers (which Kitten thought ridiculous.) "Your sisters met Charlie the other day right? And he said come over any time? We aren't just dropping in out of nowhere…." Kitten raised an eyebrow before letting out a small giggle.

"Paul, are you afraid of the chief of police?" Seeing him anxious at all was a mystery to her; he was a wolf, like a 6 foot tall wolf that tore apart vampires for fun. Yet the chief of police seemed to strike fear in his muscles. "I won't let anything happen to you my love," kitten promised as she kissed his shoulder. "Just stand behind me, I can charm my way into anywhere." She promised her soft pink eyes melting into his for a brief intimate moment it felt like it was just the two of them. They separated as they neared the door Kitten raising a fist and knocking gently. An older man with a dark mustache that matched his dark eyebrows, with a beer in his hand and a plaid shirt on answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He looked skeptically between Paul and Kitten, the male shrinking away from his gaze.

"Hi, you must be Charlie." Kitten smiled. "My sister met you the other day. They were with Alice Cullen." She hummed.

"The short one with pink hair and the one silver hair? Right?" Kitten smiled rewardingly at him though she could hear Edward asking Bella if there was any reason for their visit.

"That's them! Storm and Reign." Kitten added "and this is my boyfriend Paul. We came because we have a message for Edward."

"Are you a vampire too? Alice said the sisters i met weren't but they were supernatural, but are you?" Kitten was caught off guard by the question before she remembered in Volterra seeing that Bella's human father knew about the vampires and wolves.

"No, I'm supernatural but I am not a vampire of any kind. You are not putting Bella at risk by letting me in." Kitten hummed politely rocking back and forth on her heels feeling impatient about how long it was taking to actually gain this human's trust. "I have a message for her and Edward regarding a nomadic vampire previously after her. You may be interested in the message as well." Being the head of police he might be interested that the hikers in Forks would be safe now at least from Victoria they would be.

"Come in," Charlie stood to the side as Kitten danced her way inside pulling Paul with her a small smile graced her face. There with a scowl on his face was Edward, the two of them still weren't getting along. Bella looked unsure and Kitten could feel the anxiety dripping off her, any anxiety from Paul had been wiped away as soon as he saw Edward. Those two were not getting along great either.

"Hello Edward." Kitten greeted keeping emotion from her tone. "Bella, I hear you've been in some trouble with a redhead named Victoria." She hummed looking away from Edward and Charlie and to Bella who almost immediately started shaking at the mere mention of the troublesome vampire. Slowly Kitten moved around and sat down on the couch between Edward and Bella. "It's ok Bella. You don't have to be afraid any more." Bella cautiously tucked her hair behind her ear looking at Kitten in confusion.

"What are you talking about," Edward was forced to ask unable to read Paul's thoughts while he was near Kitten. Her shield protecting her mate.

"I have disposed of Victoria and she won't be bothering you any further." Kitten smiled proud of herself for catching the illusive vampire that everyone had been trying to catch for weeks. Edward's scowl deepened and he stood up glaring at her.

"That's impossible." He barked at her and she stood up and pushed him away from her not liking his tone.

"It's possible! She is nothing but ash in the forest!" Kitten snarled back at the judgemental vampire who always seemed to doubt her for some reason.

"We've been after her for months! You're lying, we all know how much you hate humans. You just want us to feel a false sense os security you're probably working with Victoria!" Edward spat.

"Edward!" Bella scolded. Both Kitten and Paul growled at the accusation that she would do such an underhanded thing even if she did hate humans. She was growing to like Bella though she would never admit that to anyone.

"Do you not recall Victoria being responsible for Storm's pain not three days ago?!" Kitten roared at Edward taking careful calculated steps towards him. "Relieving Bella of her monster troubles is just a sad side effect!"

"How dare you accuse her of doing such a thing." Paul growled his own body shaking with his anger. Kitten quickly put her anger at Edward aside and rushed to Paul stroking down his arms knowing if she didn't calm him down he was going to phase in the house and someone would get hurt.

"He's just jealous he wasn't the one to catch Victoria." Kitten snapped and Paul immediately calmed down at her making fun of him. His anger conditional on focusing on being angry, her distraction kept him from phasing. She was the only person to ever successfully keep him from phasing once he was shaking. Once Paul had calmed down Kitten got back up in Edward's face. "I don't appreciate your anger or your accusation." She paused. "But I will show you Paul's thoughts so that you may see Victoria's death while I show your trembling human the same thing."

Kitten looked at Paul her eyes glowing for a moment before she moved to sit besides Bella. Cautiously Kitten reached out a hand and rested it against Bella's cheek. She closed her eyes and let the memory play out like a movie screen for the human. While Edward looked through Edward's thoughts. There was a knock on the door as Kitten focused on the memory trying not to be too anxious about leaving Paul exposed or being this close to a human.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella! Jake is here!" Kitten's eyes opened and her shield went back up around Paul causing Edward to growl in frustration. A built, tan skinned man with short hair and soft brown eyes stepped through the door way. He looked like one of the wolves Kitten had met, focusing a redish brown wolf appeared next to him and Kitten held back her squeal he was a wolf she'd met. One who had helped destroy Victoria.

"Victoria is dead." Jake spoke up before he noticed Paul and Kitten. "Ah, so they've already told you." He teased a small smile on his face. Bella looked to Kitten and then to Edward.

"She's not lying." Bella stuttered out never having been shown thoughts like that before. She was a little startled by the brutality in which Victoria was killed but at the same time she was relieved that the redhead was disposed of. Kitten smiled brightly patting her knee before standing up and making her way past the kitchen where she saw a flyer out of the corner of her eye. A vision playing infront of her about the person on the filters. She stepped into the kitchen and ran her finger over the flyers a concerned look coming over her face.

"What is it?" Paul asked gently having followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you know something about that kid?" Charlie asked following them into the kitchen as well. Leaving Jacob, Edward and Bella to discuss Victoria's death. Kitten closed her eyes for a moment watching the vision of the male dance before her eyes. He was talking to a young girl with red eyes who appeared to be panicking. His own eyes a deep red as he looked at her. Kitten opened her eyes and looked at Charlie if she focused enough she saw Victoria next to him meaning the redhead had created him for some reason.

"He's been changed. You can report to his parents that he's dead for all purposes." Kitten spoke grimly as she looked at the smiling male in the photo asking for information. "A casualty of Victoria though I do not know why she would create him." She paused and picked up the flyer trying to get a better feel on the boy. "May I keep this? My sisters may be able to explain more of his disappearance and what I saw." She asked Charlie gently. The man nodded.

And with that Kitten was leaving the house flyer in one hand and Paul's hand in her other. She didn't stop to say goodbye to the now feuding vampire and wolf she had other things on her mind as it raced around what this boy in the flyers was doing. Riley was his name and as they were leaving she got another vision of him talking to another red eye promising to get them something to eat as long as they dont get themselves killed. It came to her as they reached the trees a gasp leaving her mouth as she turned to look at Paul, she couldnt tell him here. Edward would over hear and she wasnt sure she could explain enough of it just yet. Paul knew something was wrong though, he could tell by the intensity in her eyes. It worried him greatly.

She had to talk to her sisters first. She stayed on the floor of the forest so that she could remain holding Paul's hand. She wrapped a hand around his arm her thoughts keeping them both nearly silent as they walked back through the woods to the Cullen's home. Where much to Kitten's shock, Storm and Reign were sitting outside waiting for her having picked up on her distress all the way from Bella's home. They were good like that. Storm rushed to her side taking her hand letting Kitten show her what had her distressed. Storm could see things in the vision that Kitten couldn't quite see her electrical talent letting her dive deeper into the vision. Reign didn't need to be touching Storm to be seeing what was passing through her mind. So they shared the vision at the same time.

"An army" all three girls said suddenly and quietly as Storm pulled away from Kitten's hand and turned to look at her wife.

"An army?" Paul asked quietly unsure if he wanted to be the one to break the tension. Kitten looked at the Cullen house and then at her sisters.

"Not here. Home." Kitten spoke quickly something inside of her didn't want the Cullen's to know until she had a full grasp of the situation. "Please" she begged of her sisters and they slowly nodded in agreement though Reign wanted to discuss it right here and now she understood Kitten's need for privacy.

The three of them left the Cullen's without so much as a goodbye. Speeding back to their home where they would be able to discuss what Storm and Kitten had seen in peace with out accusations or rude comments. Kitten let her sisters race infront of her as she pulled Paul along having to walk a little faster then humans pace to keep pace with Paul. He wanted to phase but then the others would hear his thoughts and he couldnt risk that at the moment. There was something going on and he wouldnt betray Kitten's trust by telling the wolves before she was ready. Arriving at the home she rushed inside pulling Paul with her and meeting her sisters in there bed room where there were no windows.

"Riley is running an army of newborns." Kitten spoke softly as if someone were still listening. "But he didn't start the army."

"Victoria did." Storm kept her voice quiet and well and Paul didn't understand.

"I dont understand, what kind of army and why?" Paul asked keeping his voice low so he didnt come off as nosy or challenging. But he needed to know what was going on and right now he had no clue.

"An army of Newborns. To avenge her lover and now Riley thinks he must avenge Victoria by continuing with her wishes." Reign spoke slowly calculated as she thought of their options on how to fight an army of Newborns just the three of them. It wouldnt be an option unfortunately they would have to inform the Cullens.

"What are her wishes?" Paul frowned not understanding still. Kitten set a hand gently ontop of one of Paul's.

"They have been creating to destroy the Cullens." Kitten reported a sadness in her voice because there were parts of that coven she loved and cares for and the human must remain alive or be changed. Being killed by a new born army wasnt an option not while Kitten was around. "We can't fight them ourselves, the Cullens will have to get involved...even then depending on her numbers.."

"The packs will fight." Paul volunteered his face firm and Kitten's heart swelled at how ready he was to go to battle for people be didnt really know or like but he knew it was important to her and that was all that mattered.

"That will help largely. Now...we must notify the Cullens." Storm spoke softly. A knock on the door indicated they had been followed when they left the Cullen house. That didn't sit well with Kitten who had intentionally left them out of this discussion. Quickly she got up indicating for her sisters to remain sitting, as she made her way to the door. Opening it to the blonde, the one that Kitten had felt a connection with when they first met. However it did little to curb her irritation that they'd been followed.

"We need to know what's going on." The blonde spoke some what gently as if she didn't want to be the messenger. She looked back at the woods where her family had gathered. Kitten was seriously unhappy they followed them home but there was no better time then the present to have this discussion.

"Reign, Storm, Paul can you come outside with me so we may have this meeting?" Kitten asked turning to look at them and they all nodded at different speeds, getting up and meeting her at the door. They all exited the house at once and the Cullens all stepped out of the forest. The human wrapped around her lover like she was in danger. Technically she was but not by anyone here. "As you know I have destroyed Victoria." She started and Edward let out a grunt that Kitten ignored. "Before she died she started something." Kitten elaborated.

"And found a new lover who is now continuing what she started. Revenge is deep in his bones." Reign spoke up looking at Bella. Carlisle frowned.

"What did they start? What kind of revenge are we talking?" He pulled his wife just a little closer at the ideas running through his head. Too much worry for him to handle with out her firmly in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"What did they start? What kind of revenge are we talking?" He pulled his wife just a little closer at the ideas running through his head. Too much worry for him to handle with out her firmly in his arms.

"A newborn army. To destroy you as a coven and Bella as well." Storm finished for her wife unamused at the situation and irritated they had been followed home. She didnt mind some of the Cullens but their consistency to invade privacy was really obnoxious.

"Can't you three stop it on your own?" Edward challenged and Kitten hissed towards him. Paul reached out grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her to him.

"No because if storm or Reign gets bit they cant help like they need to be able too. They will hide in the trees during the battle." Kitten spoke authoritatively looking back at the couple who didnt seem to be upset with that. "They are safe and can use what powers they have to protect and fight. I will fight on the ground and Paul says the wolves will fight. As if on cue a large black wolf whom Kitten knew as the alpha stepped through into the clearing having heard the gathering. His thoughts were clear that he would help with whatever is going on. "The wolves will fight but they will need training. Newborns are much different from the vampires they fight on a daily basis."

"I have experience with a newborn army, I can help train everyone. Though Kitten I don't imagine your family needs much training." Kitten shook her head looking back at Reign and Storm before looking at Paul.

"Tomorrow we will gather in the clearing and train, the wolves, us, and you Cullens. If you must bring the human fine." Kitten rolled her eyes at the idea of the human being brought along but her main concern was teaching everyone how to safely battle this newborn army that was coming after Bella and the Cullens. "Until then get off my property and dont ever follow me and my family again or there will be consequences." She promised anger bubbling under her skin but Paul's hand in hers kept her anger at bay.

The Cullens all looked apologetic besides Edward as they all made their way back into the Forrest and home to their haven. Sam hung around to make sure the Cullens had left before leaving himself and leaving the little family alone. Kitten let out a sigh her anger dissipating once their yard was clear of intruders though she would never consider Sam and intruder. He was her loves alpha. He unlike the Cullens was important.

"Let us go back inside and talk a bit more." Kitten spoke softly leading Reign and Storm back into the house Paul following her easily eager to know what was going to be detailed out in this conversation.

"We will stay in the trees, the newborns wont understand the scent. It's unlikely that we would be noticed." Storm spoke up as they got inside sitting around the living room. Kitten looked unhappy even though it had been her suggestion in the first place.

"I'd rather not have you at the fight at all." She admitted, her vibrant pink eyes looking to Reign and then Storm. "But Eddie boy would throw a fit if I didnt at least have you there." She grunted letting go of Paul's hand to cross her arms over her chest displeased. "You are my family risking life and limb for some fucking human." She spat as she looked ar the table glaring at it and after a moment it caught fire under her intense gaze.

"Kitten," Reign sighed softly putting out the fire with a twitch of her wrist. "The human is part of their family. Edward would die with out her " she tried to explain the complexities of the human involvement but part of her knew it fell on deaf ears. Kitten was not fond of humans and nothing Reign could say would change that. "He needs her like I need Storm. Like you need Paul." She tried but Kitten's harsh gaze simply raised to make eye contact with her.

"Humans arent capable of that kind of love and passion. Loyalty. She doesnt even know if she wants to be with the wolf or with Edward." Kitten huffed shaking her head. "She is in love with them both. One of them is going to get hurt and my guess is on the wolf." She snapped unkindly. "But yes let's fight for her life risk bunches of lives for her." Kitten pushed the chair back from the table and stormed out of the room and into her bedroom. Leaving the three of them unsure and a little confused.

Paul knew it was his responsibility to go after her. Slowly he pushed the chair away from the table and wandered into the bed room finding Kitten staring out her window eyebrows drawn together. Carefully he made his way over to her setting his hand on her back gently running down the expanse of her back until he came to rest at the small of her back. He didn't say anything right away just let things be for a brief moment.

"You could get hurt," she paused not turning to look st him she pressed her hand to the window. Tears in her eyes. "You could die," she finally turned to look at him. "Newborns are strong because their own human blood lingers in their tissues if you arent careful they will crush you in one squeeze and that will be the end." Tears fell slowly down her cheeks as she looked at him. "I can't lose you."

"You wont lose me. I'm one of the best fighters out of all the wolves. Tou stick by my side and we can make sure nothing happens to me right?" He reached a tender hand up to her cheek beginning to brush the tears off her face using his thumb. "We are fighting for the safety of Forks not the safety of Bella." He added knowing she needed more incentive to fight. It seemed so asinine to be fighting for a human she hated. "Newborns loose in town, so many would die."

"You have a point." She sniffled bringing her hand away from the window to cup his face with both hands. Cradling his head in her hands for a moment. "I just can't lose you. Reign and Storm can't die. They can fall I'll but not die.so while I worry about them I worry about you most my love. I just got you in my life incant have something happening to you." She admitted sliding her hands down to his neck where she thumbed lightly over his pulse. The fragile heart that beat and kept him alive and kept him hers forever.

"I will stay close to you. I will stay aware and I promise to do my best so I don't get hurt." He promised leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to her lips then to her nose then to the middle of her forehead lingering there for a moment. "I love you" the words felt so heavy but in a good way as her heart warmed to the simple statement. It was the first time hed ever said he loved her and she wanted to speak in all the emotions she was feeling before she spoke.

"I love you too." Paul smiled brightly his canines showing as she said it back. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips pulling her closer by the hand on her back. There were joyous squeaking coming from the other room leaving Kitten to roll her eyes because of course they were listening.

"I want to marry you." Kitten's heart kept into her throat she wanted that too. But right now things were so messed up and who would even attend their wedding if they did get married. "After we get through this fight together. I want to marry you." She paused to give it some though her hands resting on his face.

"Ok," she let out a small laugh. "I'll marry you after we get through this battle." She couldnt believe her own words but she wanted it. They were imprints tied together for forever any way a wedding would be fun and a good way to celebrate getting through the battle. She wanted to tie herself to him in anyway possible. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

The rest of the night Paul and Kitten spent talking about the wedding instead of the impending battle and training for said battle. Reign and Storm let them be but whispered excitedly to each other about the idea of a wedding for their sister. Shed never gotten to experience a wedding before. None of them really had, a volturi wedding was not something fun and whimsical like a human wedding would be. It made the couple want to get remarried with people they loved surrounding them. Reign would wear the white dress. But mindless wedding thoughts was better then the impending battle.

The next day passed much too quickly for Kitten. She looked to the clock and it was time for battle training. Paul had gone home so that he could show up with the wolves. Now Kitten didn't need any training but she wanted to make sure Jasper's training was good advice and would keep her wolves safe. The three of them made their way to the clearing just as the wolves arrived. The Cullens were huddled together looking at the wolves first and then over to Kitten who looked more intense then usual. Kitten found a spot next to Paul sitting down beside his wolf. Storm and Reign found a spit next to Seth one of the smaller wolves. One they absolutely didnt want fighting.

Jasper began to speak to the wolves describing the Newborns and their powers. Before he called his brother up as the first fight began. Kitten wasnt sure this was going to be as helpful as she wanted it to be. These wolves needed to know so much about these newborns that could crush them in a second. But she didnt interrupt like she wanted to. She simply allowed Jasper to show the wolves techniques they could use against the Newborns.

Kitten stroked Paul's first a wicked thought crossing her mind. "Watch what I can do." She whispered to paul before crouching down in the dirt and picking up a handful. She squeezed it in her hand turning it into a pink mist before blowing it towards where the Cullens were fighting. Suddenly the pair sparing were stumbling around like drunks unable to get a hit in to save their life. Not very long after the mist was blown their way the soaring duo fell face down onto the ground struggling to get up. Amusement lit up on her face as she looked at Paul.

His thoughts were as amused as she was. All the wolves found it amusing she could hear them thinking. Reign was giggling but Storm was trying to keep it together and pretend to scold Kitten from across the field but it didnt work. Jasper looked from the soaring pair to Kitten his expression frustrated. He felt like she was derailing the teachings but Kitten disagreed.

"What if these newborns have powers like Alice or I?" Kitten branches out angry that she was getting mentally scolded by Jasper like he knew something she didn't and he didnt. She knew more about blood thirsty newborns then anyone else here.

"The bloodlust is too much for their powers to be effective." Jasper countered unkindly and Paul let out a loud growl.

"Not if theres no blood to lust after. Storm and Reign dont smell good to them. And Bella cant be in the area but you could cut her open and let her bleed in the clearing that would distract them." She suggested some what callously. Edward growled this time pulling Bella close to him as if Kitten was insinuating they murder Bella for the war.

"Shes right, I can help by leaving a blood trail." That was the first thing out of the humans mouth that Kitten didn't absolutely hate. "Its not a big deal a little blood on the trees can help distract them. It's the least I can do."

"And the wolves should hide until last second. Newborns have no knowledge of their existence. Its safer for them to surprise attack." Reign added from where she was sitting petting through Seth's fur. "You all do know if a wolf gets hurt there will be hell to pay. Kitten will not take it lightly and she will blame you for letting it happen." Reign explained looking at the Cullens a serious warning in her eyes.

"It wont be our faults if a wolf gets hurt." Edward snapped. "Her vengeance would be unjustified." He growled low in his throat. Kitten moved from where she was standing so that she was standing infront of the wolves a smear on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"The wolves are my family. Like the Cullens are yours. You would seek vengeance if one of your siblings got hurt. You would blame me inappropriately." She countered her eyes a vibrant glowing color as she looked at Edward and then to his human. "You're human started this. I will finish it." She glared. " I think that's enough training for today." She looked toward sam who mentally agree with her.

"You dont get to end training." Edward snapped and Kitten was growing tired of his attitude and the human could tell. She was growing anxious and tugging on her lovers sleeve as if to beg him to stop antagonizing the girl.

"Fine. I'm leaving. I'm taking Paul, Seth and my sisters." She grunted turning and looking at Paul who had turned around and was waiting on her to leave. A small smile growing on her face as she realized he was waiting on her not on his alpha's orders. She doubt he cared about his alpha's orders any more. She did wonder if she could cut the tie if ever necessary.

"I'd like to be done as well." The blonde woman spoke up shocking her family. "Do you mind if I tag along?" Kitten tilted her head to the side to look at her sisters before nodding.

"I see no problem in you joining. Follow the way we are headed back to our cottage so if you lose track you know where to find us." Kitten hummed watching as the blonde said something quietly to her husband pressing a kiss to his lips before turning to follow them.

Kitten smirked at Paul. "Race ya," she giggled and Paul nodded and just like that the two of them were off like a bullet. Reign and storm couls be heard doing something similar with Seth and the giggles were unmistakably Reign's. Kitten jumped into the trees she moved fast that way and with in a few seconds she was back at the cottage first. Flipping out of the tree she landed on the ground as Paul appeared between the trees. He was in his human form so he must have stopped to phase. Which had given her a head start or an unfair lead. "You phased!"

"Yeah, wanted to be able to do this," he grabbed Kitten by the waist and pressed father light kisses across her face causing her to giggle wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away a big toothy smile on his face as he held her hips close.

"You two are nauseatingly cute." The blonde appeared next to them and Paul's instinct was to immediatly growl and phase but he was working hard at not just being so angry about the vampires. It was important to him because Reign and Storm has part Vampire in them and he loved them like siblings. "I'm Rose by the way if you didn't remember." She reintroduced herself which Kitten was greatful for she was awful with names. Rose, it fit her, the beautiful golden eyes accentuated by her soft golden locks braided around her head. There was something so alluring about her like she belonged on the cover of a magazine.

"Rose, the name suits you. Beautiful as a delicate flower." Kitten complimented and if Rose could blush she would."why didn't you want to stay back and spar?" She asked as Reign, Storm and Set came tumbling through the trees in a giggling heap. Kitten would have to ask later what was so amusing. Rose tucked some of the stray hairs behind her ear thinking carefully about her response.

"Well for starters I'm not a Bella fan in the first place. I'm sick of having to protect her." Rose grunted crossing her arms over her chest the more she thought about it the more agitated she became. Kitten could feel it. "Sparing reminds me too much of when I was killing my rapist and his friends. Who had beaten me and left me in the streets to die." Kitten let go of paul moving out of his arms she moved to Rose. Gently she took Rose's hand.

"May i?" If she was going to dig deeper into memories she needed to be touching someone and Rose looked cautiously at her for a moment before nodding. Kitten would never pry, without permission it was rude and she wasn't Aro. She didn't think she was entitled to memories the way he thought he was.

She gently squeezed Rose's cold hand and then closed her own eyes searching through the memories. Finding things such as she was only created to love Edward, selfishly on Carlisle's part instead of letting her die or taking her to a hospital he had changed her for his son. He had never asked if this was a life she wanted. The further she got the more disturbed yet proud she became. Rose had never had one ounce of human blood no matter them temptation. But she'd been horribly tortured by Royce and his gang. And although she got revenge she still lived with what they had done. No matter how many years had passed.

Carefully she pulled her hand away from Rose's her heart heavy at what she had learned. Rose had been given no choice to this life and Edward had treated her with nothing but malice and unkind gestures until Emmett came along. She was treated as if she was vain and shallow when there was so much more to her. It made Kitten want to protect Rose from her own family. Though Rose cared deeply for the family she had been brought into even if she hadnt been given the choice to join.

"You are beautiful." Kitten said slowly. "I dont mean with in your looks. I mean with in your heart. Your sacrafice should not be taken lightly." And Rose did sacrifice every day to eat animal blood instead of human blood because she never wanted to be this in the first place. She never wanted to be a monster. "You have so much good in you, I hope one day your family realizes how good you really are."

"Thank you. I believe you're good to no matter what Edward says. You've helped us everytime we've needed it and the wolves love you." Kitten let out a small laugh. She wasnt sure all the wolves loved her but enough of them did that if something happened they would take her side over their alpha. "What do you see in the wolves, jacob is nearly as bad as Edward just in a different form?" She asked curiously not trying to come off as bitchy but not understanding the wolves.

"Besides the imprint. I've been alive a very long time and I've seen the good that wolves do. Sure they kill vampires but they are good people who just want to protect their land and loved ones." Kitten paused thinking of Jacob. He hadn't been particularly obnoxious when she met him but his thoughts had been centered around Bella. "Jacob thinks he has a chance with Bella and she won't tell him different. Bella makes him obnoxious." Paul looked at Kitten pressing a kiss to her temple and looking at Rose.

"Not all of us are like Jake. Most of us can respect boundaries that are laid out." Paul rolled his eyes at the mention of Jake. "He irritates us as much as he does you." He promised gently running his hand down Kitten's back watching as Reign, Storm and Seth ran around the house pretending to spare with him though they were being very careful. The conversation was cut off as Kitten spaced out having a vision.

The volturi had been in Seattle to decide if the new born army lived or died. Kitten could see Jane's unkind face looking over the Newborns and Alec telling his sister it was time to make the choice. Kitten watched with rapt attention as the vision played behind her eyes. Their decision being to let the newborn army survive and fulfill its purpose. Jane was out to kill the Cullen coven and that meant Kitten had to work twice as hard to protect them and see that everyone comes out of this battle unharmed.

When she blinked letting the vision past, storm was staring at her having watch the vision with her. She was standing on guard as if the volturi would just show up at their door. The volturi wasnt something Kitten stressed about too much, she could take them easily. Though she didnt favor the idea. Aro had housed her and her sisters for hundreds of years. But she wouldnt hesitate to take out Jane or Alec. Niether having been really kind to Kitten or the girls. Reign and Seth were now sitting on the ground both with big innocent eyes watching Storm.

"What does it mean?" Storm asked from across the way causing Rose confusim. It took Paul a minute to catch on that Kitten had a vision.

"It means the volturi want the Cullens dead so we will protect them even more. None of them will be harmed." Kitten spoke firmly it was fact she was against what the volturi wanted and leaving Jane to make the choice was a cop out and both her and Storm knew that.

"Why do the volturi want us dead?" Rose asked a little fear shaking in her voice. Kitten turned to look at her soft pink eyes full of sympathy.

"He envies Carlisle's coven. He doesnt understand the loyalty of your brothers and sisters to him. He is power hungry and desires Alice's powers and Edwards." Kitten explained as she looked at the girl. "But I wont let your family get hurt this weekend. I promise you that." Rose nodded suddenly trusting the girl with all if her. If she hadnt trusted before she did now. "Now go home and try not to think about the volturi, you're brother will over react and that's the last thing I need right now." She encouraged Rose setting a hand on her shoulder smiling lightly. Rose nodded slowly before disappearing into the woods right as a large black wolf appeared and Kitten sighed knowing what that meant.

"I don't have to go if you dont want me too," paul whispered in her ear kissing the shell of her ear a smirk on his lips. The black wolf growled at Paul but Paul stood his ground disobeying his alpha for her.

"I dont want to cause a problem between your brothers. Go, just for tonight while I think of a way around your alpha's nightly orders to leave." She pressed a hand to his chest getting on her tip toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips and smiled over at Sam. "Just have him back in the morning." It was an order of her own and it was rare she gave those but she wanted to spend time with Paul before the battle in a few days. The alpha sneared at the command but bowed his head in acknowledgment.

Slowly Paul pulled away from her and Seth jogged over and they both disappeared into the trees with their alpha. The three girls headed inside for a quiet night or what they had hoped was a quiet night. They were all asleep when a loud banging at their door woke them. Kitten rushed from her room first, storm electrified the door as she came out of the bed room and Reign hid behind her as Kitten opened the door annoyed but not shocked by who was on the other side.

"You owe me an explanation." He started off calmly but she disagreed she didnt owe this man anything


	11. Chapter 11

"You owe me an explanation." He started off calmly but she disagreed she didnt owe this man anything. He had hated her the moment they saw each other what possible explanation could she owe him. "The volturi were in Seattle and you didnt think to warn us as a coven?!" His voice raised and Kitten rolled her eyes. So Rose had let it slip about the vision she had, she couldnt bring herself to be mad at the blonde  
The man could read thoughts after all.

"First of all it was a vision and already happened by the time I saw it happening." She explained her visions often worked like that, they weren't past tense persay but they were active. Sometimes they were before it happened but usually she got a vision while it was happening. Though she felt no need to explain that to him. It wasnt any of his business. "I was going to come talk to your family about it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! That's too late! You should have informed us right away! The volturi are after us!" Edward cried loudly and Kitten sighed as she leaned her head back and looking at the night sky. "You're one of them, you want us dead!" He accused loudly pointing a finger as he did. Kitten drew her eyebrows together fury building in her chest.

"Dude, she's helping us fight. She's good, not like the other volturi." She heard a voice come from the tree line. A burly man Kitten remembered as Rose's husband Emmett stood there arms crossed but not looking threatening just bored like he didnt want to be here.

"There is no such thing as good volturi" edward snapped looking at her and she grit her teeth.

"I lived with them. Yes. That doesn't make me one of them. Aro is afraid of me because of my powers and my sisters. I DO NOT serve him in any way so I really dont see what your problem is. And stop yelling. You're giving me a head ache." Kitten explained though she didnt have to he was being rude and belligerent. "Now you can leave and I'll talk to your family tomorrow." Edward reached up and shoved her into the door snarling.

Her back hit the door and she snarled kicking his feet out front under him at the same time she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him a few feet away into the dirt.Reign and Storm raced out of the house on the defensive and Emmett well, he didnt move just watched Edward get what was coming to him. Kitten looked at Edward's chest and imagined his tiny lungs trying to contract and expand in his stone body leaving him feeling suffocated.

Edward gasped for air because what she imagined was happening. She was making it happen with her mind, reviving his lungs just long enough for him to feel suffocated. She didn't appreciate his behavior and as if on cue Paul's wolf form jogged out from the tree line to see what was going on worried about his imprint. Kitten's eyes glowed as she looked st Edward on the ground.

"Think what you will about me but do not ever put your hands on me again." Kitten's voice was deep and angry in a tone Paul hadn't expected to come out of his wife to be. He couldnt wait to give her his grandmother's ring so everyone would know she was his. Kitten slowly backed off letting his lungs freeze again with the rest of his body. "Emmett come get your brother," she called for him shaking her head. "Take him home, I will be by tomorrow to explain the vision I had and what it means"

"Yes ma'am" Emmett approached the boy laying on the ground and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder. Once he was sure he had him, he disappeared into the forest with Edward on his back. Paul's wolf disappeared for a second before Paul reappeared in his human form wearing only shorts. Kitten let out a soft laugh.

"Come inside. Let's go back to sleep." Kitten encouraged ushering Storm and Reign back inside. Paul followed quickly, not one to be left behind.

They all went inside and went to bed. Paul curled around Kitten stroking her hair until she fell asleep. He could hear the quiet chatter of the other girls who were definitely not sleeping but their melodic voices eventually caused him to drift off to sleep. One arm slung over Kitten's waist keeping her close. Quiet fell upon the house as dawn broke over the hills.

Around noon was when the house started moving. First kitten stirred but she simply rolled over and pressed her face into Paul's chest. Wanting to relish in the moment of having him all to her self quietly. Then Reign appeared in the bed room with tired eyes having not slept much last night worry heavy on her mind. Slowly Kitten sat up opening her arms for the worried girl.

"We'll keep them safe I promise." Kitten murmured gently though Reign didnt seem like that was enough. She'd never met a new born and she was afraid of what they could do and she was angry Jane had chosen not to do anything about the army. "Now go get dressed we have to meet with the Cullens" she spoke softly kissing the side of Reign's head. Slowly the girl nodded and exited the room. Paul yawned and stretched waking up nice and slow like he always did when he spent the night with her. She smiled watching him and drinking in his warmth as she laid back down next to him.

"Do we have to talk to the Cullens today?" Paul asked wrapping an arm lazily around Kitten stroking her hip with his thumb. "Can't we just stay here in bed and talk?" He offered and it sounded much more appealing then dealing with the Cullens but she knew she needed to deal with the Cullens to be fair. To prove she wasnt a volturi.

"I have to. I have to prove I'm not a volturi member." Slowly she sat up bringing him with her she let out a small sigh. "I have to prove I am good." She unhooked his arm from around her and climbed off the bed heading into the closet.

"You shouldn't have to prove that you're good. I see good in you every day." Paul sat on the edge of the bed watching the closet where she had disappeared to get dressed in something new for the day. "There isnt any bad in you, or reign or storm. All three of you are good." He argued and she let out a quiet laugh from where she was changing in the closet.

"You are bias. You love me." She paused "but we aren't part of the volturi and I'll do what I have to, to prove that to the Cullens." She explained finally coming out of the closer her hair tied up in a bun with chopsticks through it. She looked beautiful and soft. Theres no way she was bad and Paul was set on making sure the world knew that. "I did live with the volturi for hundreds of years. I can see why they may worry about my allegiance.: she explained reaching over to touch Paul's face gently.

"Reign is a mess with worry." Storm stepped into the room. "Shes worried the Cullens will blame us for Jane's choices. She's worried she wont be safe and she will loose the friend she has made." Storm explained sighing and rubbing her temples a storm generating outside. The rain started to down pour as if demonstrating Reign's worries. Kitten sighed.

"We better get this over with quickly then I suppose." Kitten grabbed Paul's hand and nudged Storm to go get Reign. They all met at the front door. "I'd you feel unsafe at any point Reign you are free to leave. Your safety is most important to me." She reached over and stroked the girls bright pink hair away from her face

With that they were out the door and Reign water bent an umbrella so they didnt get wet on the way to the Cullens. They all stayed huddled together under Reign's little bubble of protection from the rain. It was really fascinating to see for Paul. The vampires hed experienced couldnt do anything as cool as ben water or make it rain in the first place. They kept their pace slow but they arrived at the Cullens much faster then anyone was really ready. Carlisle stood on the step under an umbrella waiting for them.

"You brought your mate…." Carlisle sounded almost startled at Paul's presence. Kitten frowned and looked toward Paul of course she had brought him. He was her protection, he was her back up. He wanted to be there with her. He had told his pack where he'd be today so if he was needed he could leave but he wanted to be with Kitten. Be close to her, make sure she stayed in one piece.

"Is that a problem?" Kitten asked somewhat defensively. She knew she was here to prove that she was good and not part of the volturi but his thoughts towards her mate were mildly unkind.


	12. Chapter 12

"No," he opened the door and slowly the for of them walked up the stairs and into the house. Kitten allowed Carlisle to lead the way up the steps to the living area where the Cullens were all gathered. Alice and Jasper were curled up on the couch together talking softly. Rose and Emmett were standing in a corner furthers from the stairs. He had his arms around her and was whispering things too her. Then there was edward who sat with Bella in a chair too small to fit them both. Esme stood by the stairs waiting for Carlisle and the guests, smiling politely when she saw them.

"You brought Paul?" Edward asked unkindly and Kitten wanted to respond just as unkindly but she was here to prove she was good. Hurting Edward or even just fighting with him would give them reason to mistrust her. She looked to the human and read her thoughts seeing an altercation between her and Paul at one point. She grit her teeth and tried to focus on anything but that.

"He's my mate. Hes here to ensure my safety. I wouldnt ask you to be with out Bella during a meeting." She pointed out and she could hear Reign behind her talking gently to Storm her worry consuming her. "Now, I'm sure you've all heard about the vision I had. About four volturi guards coming and deciding to let the new born army do what they were built for. Instead of destroying them."

"Who were the guards?" Alice asked concerned "because I didn't see it happening, and I should have." Kitten shook her head.

"It was Jane, Alec, felix and demetri they said something about aros decisions being watched and that's why they were sent." Kitten explained and Alice hunched her shoulders feeling frustrated with the holes in her vision.

"Why? Why are the volturi not stepping in?" Kitten looked to rose a frown forming on her face because that wasnt something she can answer.

"I do not know why Jane made the decision she did. But I know Aro is after Alice and Edward's powers. Maybe they are hoping that the coven is destroyed and only Alice and Edward are left. They wont expect me and my sisters to be fighting on your side."

"How come you cant do something about the Newborns yourself? Are you just waiting for us to get crushed?" Edward accused and Kitten shook her head

"How do you expect her to take on an entire army herself?!" Reign burst at the seems her worry stressing her out to the point ice was dripping from her hands to the carpet. "Dont you think if we could stop this we would have? The wolves are involved and we care about you as a coven! I would do anything to stop the army before they got here!"

"You've upset my Reign." Storm spoke softly not wanting to upset her wife further. Kitten turned to look at Reign who had developed angry tears as she stood there wrapped in her wife's arms. "The accusation that we would simply allow you all to die is unfair and unkind."

"Even if that was the case. The wolves are an extension of my Paul. I wouldnt let harm come to them. Though I'm debating letting harm come to you." Kitten spat towards Edward causing the fragile human to stand up infront of him like she could some how stop Kitten's powers from getting to him. It was a cute gesture of love. One everyone noticed.

"So what does it mean?" Rose asked softly looking at Kitten. Her soft face furrowed in confusion and worry for her family.

"It means we fight like planned. I will be on the ground fighting with you and they will be in the trees. Depending on the newborn count it should be an easy fight." Kitten promised. "The plan doesnt change. Simply knowing that Jane's cruelty to whole covers is enough to make me want to fight against her choice."

"Because you're good." Paul spoke up looking lovingly at his mate. "You do good, you want good not chaos or whatever these volturi are about. You are about right and wrong. Not power, but good." He hummed and the Cullens listened closely as he spoke seeming to believe him apart for Edward who just though he was saying things to get them to trust the girl's again.

"You're her mate of course you believe that shit." Edward snapped and Kitten rolled her eyes at the man. "She is volturi at heart. Power hungry and ready to sacrifice whoever they want." Kitten's eyes glowed as she looked at Edward just causing him mild discomfort for being so disrespectful.

"I am not volturi. Yes I lived in the castle. Yes I lied to Aro and said I wanted to move to keep an eye on you and Bella." Kitten hummed letting the glow fade from her eyes. "But it wasnt true. We've been looking for somewhere to live for centuries where we could simply be ourselves. We serve no one. Do not make that mistake." She spoke firmly

"We serve no man." Storm echoed strongly. She hated when people thought they were mindless servants like Jane or Alec who simply do as told and have no sense of right and wrong. "We are in charge of ourselves."

"And we really dont care about your Bella and what you do with her. Eat her, change her, let her grow old and die of some human disease, it doesnt matter to me." Kitten hummed shaking her head as she looked at Edward who looked back at Bella.

"Alice will change me if he wont do it. I will be one of you." Bella said firmly making it clear her immortality was a sore subject. Kitten nodded and then shrugged she didnt care what Bella was as long as she didnt harm great amounts of people as a newborn.

"We wont let your coven be destroyed." Reign spoke up looking over at Rose who was radiating worry. "When the time comes we will fight and no one will get hurt." She promised looking across the family. Carlisle nodded.

"Of course," he agreed though mentally he was a little unsure of their motives for even getting their hands dirty with this and then he looked to Paul and realized why they were so intent on fighting side by side with them. They cared deeply for the wolves and Kitten cared deeply for Rosalie. She wouldnt allow her family to be massacred.

"Now, I'm starving and it's making me cranky. Do you have any food in this house esme?" The woman let out the softest laugh as she nodded her head leading Kitten to the kitchen.

They ate that day at the Cullens and spent the rest of daylight with them. Bella asking questions that would usually annoy Kitten but Reign was eager to answer. The headed home at dusk and it settled in Kitten's stomach that the battle would be two days from now and she wasnt sure she felt prepared enough for it to be coming that soon.

The day of the battle came much to quickly for Kitten's taste. As she stood in the clearing with the Cullens waiting for the newborns to arrive. Reign was perched in one tree while Storm was in another ready for them to come. Kitten looked at Alice who had the vision of them meeting here and she nodded. She turned back to facing the front. Her Paul and other wolves gathered in a hiding spot as well. She was ready for this to be over.

The first newborns broke through the trees being electrocuted and frozen as they raced onto the field to destroy the Cullens. Kitten kept putting them down with her powers the best she could allowing others to rip them apart and burn them in the fire they started. The wolves jumped from their hiding place and immediately began to tear apart the new borns with ease. Kitten kept an eye on Paul watching him fight for a moment. A new born got ahold of her but she blinded them before destroying them easily throwing the pieces to the ground.

When the battle was over Kitten zoned out having a vision of the volturi showing up. She looked to Alice who had the same vision. Quickly the wolves left all except for Paul who wanted to stay with Kitten. She was about to tell him to leave when a stay newborn approached him and got his arms around Paul and squeezed as hard as he could crushing Paul's bones on his right side.

"Paul!" Kitten screamed hurting the ears of everyone near her. The pack came running back to get Paul off the field. "You're going to be ok baby." Kitten promised stroking his forehead for a moment before letting his pack lift him up and exit the field. It was only then she realized Esme standing protectively near a particularly young newborn. "Carlisle, explain." She demanded "and quickly"

"She wants to be like us. She didn't want to be part of the army in the first place. She much like Jasper was dragged into it." Kitten let out a sigh looking at the about 13 year old girl before nodding. Meaning she would protect the girl as well and it wouldnt matter what the volturi wanted. Just as she resumed her spot in front of the Cullens, Jane, Alec, felix, and demetri all showed up in their cloaks.

"Seems we missed an entertaining fight" jane hummed tilting her head up looking for a victim like she often did.

"You could have stopped this." Kitten spoke firmly. "You knew of the army and did nothing." Kitten had protected her shield on all the Cullens and Bella as well as the new vampire she didnt know the name of yet. So Jane wouldnt catch anyone off guard this time.

"Pity" was all Jane spat out sounding disinterested. "You missed one." She craned her neck around Kitten to see the shaking newborn desperate to live through this.

"We offered her asylum." Carlisle explained. "Everyone deserves a second chance." He was pleading but keeping his voice even. Jane shook her head.

"That wasnt yours to give. The volturi doesnt give second chances. Keep that in mind, Ciaus would be interested to know your still human." Jane glare towards Bella.

"Bella is my problem not yours. I will report when she is changed. And you will have no say in any of it." Kitten countered angrily. Storm and Reign dropped from the trees standing with the new born powers at the ready to protect her. "This is my territory not yours."

"Felix finish that thing I'd like to go home." Jane ordered and felix took one step forward before he was falling to the ground in unimaginable pain. Jane looked at Kitten betrayed by her charming another guard even though Jane did it all the time.

"You touch a hair on that little girl's head and I'll kill you all. Right here. Right now." Kitten growled her eyes glowing as she looked to Jane. "Take your win that there was a fight, now go home before I start to feel more murderous and like justice didnt play out right." Jane's eyes widened at the threat and as felix slowly stood back up Jane began to back away.

"I will tell Aro about this." Jane warned as she continued to back away. Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Tattle all you want but Aro trusts me." Kitten said easily. "Now leave before I get a post to shed your blood." She threatened again and this time Jane grabbed her brother's hand and turned and sped away from the clearing. Once Kitten could no long hear their thoughts she turned around to face the Cullens and the new born that they had saved. She was scared and young maybe 13.

"Thank you for saving her." Esme spoke softly her eyes wide and still on alert incase the volturi came back but they wouldn't she could see Jane tattling to Aro in her head and him not caring in the least. She turned her attention back towards them.

"You need to take her to feed. Immediately, I have to go heal Paul. I will be back by your house in the morning to check how things went over night with her." Kitten hummed looking at Reign and Storm who were watching the new born with caution. "Reign I may need your cooling powers to help me heal Paul so he doesn't overheat.

"Of course." She let out a soft sigh as she backed away from the newborn. Feeling her thirst was a strange feeling for Storm and she imagined Jasper was having a similar problem."I would keep Bella away from the youngling until her thirst is under control. Jasper is feeling her thirst as well so he needs to feed."

"Good idea." Esme said quickly realizing the thirst must be killing both the newborn and Jasper. "Let's go" and just like that all but Edward and Bella disappeared. Kitten looked at Edward for a moment.

"I did you a great kindness. With me in charge of when Bella is changed tou can wait as long as you'd like." She noticed a ring on Bella's hand and she smiled. She didn't hate Bella as much as she hated other humans."congratulations on the engagement. Now I must go."

"Becareful on the res." Edward mumbled as Kitten walked by him. She let out a soft Laugh saying ok before darting into the forest to get to Paul. She heard Reign and Storm following her as she moved through the trees. It took about ten minutes to get to the Reservation in Kitten's mind. Far to long she wanted to heal her love. When she got to where she could smell all the wolves she jumped down from the trees and approached the group gathered outside what Kitten could only assume was Paul's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Shed only ever met half these people in wolf form and now here they all were in human form. She recognized Set standing with his sister as they could hear Paul meaning in pain from out her. Kitten hurt hearing her love in so much pain. She knew she should introduce herself but there wasn't time.

Into the house she went following the sound of moaning. Reign hot on her heels. They found paul laying on a queen sized bed covered in sweet and practically crying. Kitten rushed over to him, setting her hand on his face trying to reassure him that she was here now and she was going to make the pain go away.

"Staft down by his torso cool the area while I heal it so it won't be as painful." She directed rain who quickly did as she was told. Kitten then began the process of healing him which meant rebreaking some of the bones. She hated that she had to cause him pain to heal him but Reign's cooling powers were recalling helping she could tell by the look on his face that while yes he was in pain it wasn't as much as it could be.

It took her a half hour to completely heal him from the newborn that had attacked him. Reign brought her cool hands to Paul's face giving him a little bit of relief from the heat his body was giving him. It was a true test of Reign's powers because wolves ran at 108 degrees and that was definitely melting temperature but if she focused she could keep the ice in her hands as it melted and still cool Paul.

"Thank you." Paul mumbled to the two women feeling like hell. "You're going to spend the night here right?" He asked so innocently and gently. Kitten slowly nodded looking towards Reign and Storm who stood in the doorway.

"Go home for the night, we will meet at the Cullens tomorrow sometime when I get back, sound good?" Reign nodded not wanting to go over to the Cullens when they had a newborn that could potentially harm sstorm.at least not without Kitten who had ways of preventing the harm that could potentially come to Storm.

The two girls left the room saying bye to Seth on their way out but not talking to any of the other wolves unsure if they were even wanted on the reservation. Kitten listened as they left their thoughts at ease and Kitten hoped to protect them all the way home but her powers didn't quite reach that far. They almost did but Kitten needed more practice before they would.

Slowly Kitten climbed onto the bed behind Paul making him the little spoon as she run her fingers through his sweaty hair. She felt awful for having caused him so much pain but she wanted him healed and she knew she was the only one that could do it. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. He smiled and turned his head pouting his lips out for a real kiss and she let out a giggle before kissing him for real. A soft kiss to his lips was a promise she would always be here. Even if they had to put their wedding off because Edward and Bella were getting married.

The marriage would be part of the discussion tomorrow but for now she would dream of her wedding with Paul while he laid falling asleep in her arms. The meeting with the Cullens was going to be complicated. Kitten could just feel it. She felt stressed about it and she hated that it caused her stress. She was all powerful; she could still kill the newborn if she wanted or needed it too. It would depend on the girls thoughts and ability to control her thirst.

Kitten chose not to sleep that night and instead watch on Paul and make sure he didn't wake up needing anything. While he didn't he slept through the night, his body needed it as it adjusted to the healing she had done the previous night. When he woke to her watching him he let out a soft laugh.

"Worry much?" He asked gently. Her eyes glowed gently at him as if his question was the most ridiculous one she'd ever heard of.

"Of course, you were nearly completely crushed by a newborn and I have to deal with the Cullens today." She explained as she reached up a hand running it through his hair scraping her nails against his scalp. He groaned quietly forgetting about the meeting with the Cullens. "You are not coming. You are going to stay and rest like you need. I can handle the Cullens just fine." He let out a pathetic whine.

"But you'll be so far away from me. How am I supposed to relax knowing you're over there?" He asked in a childlike tone looking at her with big soft brown eyes and a pouted out lip. She gently bit his poked out lip before smiling gently down at him.

"You will be safe here with your brothers. I will be safe with my sisters." She promised as she gently combed through his hair with her fingernails. "I love you too much to let you come along." She said softly kissing the corner of his mouth. "Plus I need a formal introduction to your pack today after I deal with the Cullens. I haven't met anyone but Sam and Seth. I've met the others in passing but not formally."

"Ok I promise once you get back we'll do an introduction." He gently kissed her, his hand coming to cup her face as she hovered over him a smile on her face.

"I love you Paul Lahote" she said almost inaudibly feeling soft and like she wanted to stay right next to him for the rest of forever.

"I love you too Kitten soon to be Lahote." Paul grinned, keeping his voice just as quiet their little moment was ruined by Storm stepping into the room looking agitated already which was never a good sign.

"We need to speak to the Cullens before they allow their newborn to kill anyone." Storm was full of anxious and agitated energy; she wasn't a fan of newborns. They were uncontrolled and dangerou to everyone including her. Kitten sighed and pressed another kiss to Paul's temple before climbing off the bed.

"Let's go." And with that they raced out of Paul's house and towards the Cullens. Reign met them halfway there complaining of something holding her up but not telling them what held her up. They traveled through the trees racing each other allowing themselves some playful energy before getting to the Cullens. When they arrived Carlisle and Esme were standing outside waiting for them. "Hello" kitten hopped down from her tree looking at the couple with a small smile on her face. Her sisters joined her on the ground after a moment.

"How is Paul?" Was the first question out of Esme's mouth. Clearly understanding having an injured mate or at least she could empathize it was nice of her to care.

"Better, but he needs rest or I would have brought him." Kitten hummed as the girls walked towards Carlisle and Esme. "How are things with the newborn?" Kitten asked skeptically as they walked through the front door. Carlisle looked to his wife to answer the question. That was never a good sign.

"Its causing a bit of a riff in the house I'm afraid." Esme sighed and Kitten could feel the frustrated energy just oozing off Esme who just wanted her family whole and with this new piece to their family things were going to be hard to adjust. People didn't just take to change well, and vampires were even worse about the change. "Edward, Alice and Bella are all against having Bree in the house even though her thirst seems to be controlled. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett think it's only fair if we let her live in the house. We saved her it's out responsibility." Kitten could see where the wedge was driven as they reached the top of the stairs.

They stood divided. Bella and Edward on a sofa in the corner of the room with Alice perched near them. Looking anxiously around the family. Rosalie was sitting on the couch Bree tucked into her arms and Emmett sitting on the other side and Jasper sat on top of the couch by their heads using his powers to calm Bree down. It was interesting to Kitten that Bree could control her thirst long enough to be in Bella's presence for whatever duration they'd subjected her too.


	14. Chapter 14

"She seems well controlled." Kitten spoke of the young newborn that bordered on an immortal child.

"Until Bella bleeds in front of her." Storm spat none to kindly always weary of newborns and their abilities to control themselves.

"She doesn't seem to mind Bella sitting across from her my love," Reign squeezed Storm's hand letting her know she was here for her no matter what the circumstances. "They are being unkind to subject Bree to this kind of torture though. I can feel her thirst from here."

"Why are you bringing the human around her with the likely hood of Bree attacking her and then feeling bad about it. Because she will." Kitten asked looking around the room. Rose perched protectively around Bree.

"Edward insisted we test her ability to control herself. Make sure she isnt a threat to Bella." Rose's voice was unkind and Kitten agreed with the sentiment behind her words. It was cruel to wave a human infront of a newborn and ask them to not bite.

"She's doing amazing. I can feel her thirst but she has it under insane control." Jasper spoke up from where he was sitting.

"She's using her empathy skills to over weigh her hunger. What a bright girl." Kitten hummed as she looked at Alice, Edward and Bella. "She comes from a war you created. You must be kind to her or there will be consequences."

"We are the ones that wanted to take her in you cant chastise us for not doing it how you would." Edward spat unkindly at Kitten and she really was getting tired of his attitude. It was a constant with him never even so much as wavering after she did them such a huge favor.

"I am an enforcer. I will do as I please and if you displease me I will do something about it." Kitten returned the unkind tone. "The girl is remarkable and should be treated with kindness and compassion. From everyone. If you dont like her around go hang out at Bella's home." She directed shaking her head as she looked at the couple perched like birds on the other sofa.

"She's just a child," Carlisle added looking at his son curled around his human lover. "She borders an immortal child, shes the same age as Jane when Jane was turned."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better? Jane is a monster." Alice asked in a high screeching voice hurting everyone's ears as she did so.

"Jane is simply a product of Aro and his cruelty. She could have turned out differently." Reign spoke softly "had she had love and affection and seen it given out she would be much different." The pink haired girl shook her head thinking about the violence inflicted on Jane before she became Aro's pet. It wasnt fair to her in any way but now she embraced the hatred and cruelty.

"Does she have any powers?" Kitten asked looking at the young girl. "Besides unimaginable control." The young girl shook her head she was not one of the gifted. "Perhaps your control is your gift like compassion is Esme's and beauty is Rose's. Things not right away noticed by other vampires as a talent." She hummed smiling gently at the girl.

"Why dont you take her to your relatives in Denali she's less likely to eat someone up there." Storm pointed out and Kitten wanted to turn around and comfort Storm but she didnt want to embarass her infront of her friends. Rosalie's eyes looked to her like she had a fantastic idea.

"Emmett and I can take her! It'll be our little vacation! That's a great idea!" Rose beamed as she spoke hugging the unsure girl to her chest. Emmett nodded he wouldnt mind a trip to see their family in Denali.

"Good get her out of here," edward spat. Kitten's hands glowed and then Edward was falling off the sofa onto the floor gasping like he was dying.

"Stop hurting him!" Bella gasped as Edward lay on the ground in a daze after what she had done. She wasnt actively still hurting him it was just the after effects of what she'd done. Kitten looked lazily at the human wanting to mock her but not wanting to upset Reign.

"Then tell him to behave until his siblings take the child out." Kitten spoke disinterestedly. She had given Edward a fair chance to be nice and he wasn't there had to be a lesson learned.

"Are you sure you dont work for the volturi?" Bella snapped as she fell to Edward's side rubbing his face hoping to help ease his pain. Kitten was furious that Bella implies she was part of that cruel guard. She never hurt anyone or anything with out reason.

"I must leave before I hurt the human. Reign, Storm. Let's go." Kitten spoke through grit teeth and as they were all leaving she heard Alice speak up.

"Storm and Reign are free to stay," kitten shook her head ushering her girls out the front door. The fresh air hitting her nose and face almost immediatly calming her down.

"Once the newborn leaves you may visit again but not until then please." Kitten was much softer with her sisters as she continued to make her way away from the house. "You are welcome to follow me back to Paul's or go home. It's up to you," she climbed up into a tree and looked down at them. The two girls looked at each other and Reign could feel that Storm felt unsafe.

"We'll come with you," Reign spoke up before climbing into a tree with Storm and the trio began to walk to the reservation where Paul was and should be resting.they were being followed by what looked like Paul's alpha and some other smaller wolves. Seth didnt seem to be in the pack but the pack sounded angry and Kitten stopped in the trees.

"Stay up here." Kitten instructed before dropping to the ground in the middle of the wolves. They all whipped around to face her the biggest alpha sneering at her. Confusion filled her features. She'd met him before what could possibly be the problem. "What's going on?"

'You brought those two vampires onto our land.' The biggest one thought loudly and Kitten furrowed her eyebrows looking up to Reign and Storm. She looked back down at the wolves trying to remeber the alpha's name.


End file.
